Ce que l'on sème
by Niel Elendar
Summary: Ça fait mal, de mourir. Mais moins que de survivre. Deku est parti, et il reste seul avec sa rage, seul avec sa haine, mutilé, est-ce le prix à payer ? Mais quel prix pourrait racheter ce qu'il a fait ? Au nom de quoi continuer à vivre ? Déchéance, rédemption ? Tu es comme moi, tu ne sais que détruire, avait dit Shigaraki. Il avait raison. /!\ Violence, pensées suicidaires
1. If you love me - Wont you let me go?

Notes : Cette fic est la suite de Pour le pire, que vous pouvez trouver sur mon profil

* * *

Mourir, cela fait mal. Ca fait un mal de chien. Les ténèbres sont blanches de souffrance, la chair hurle au martyr et c'est une succession de réveils violents comme ces matins où vous paressez au lit malgré les rappels successifs qui vous arrachent à la langueur pour y retomber aussitôt. Sursaut. Chute. Sursaut. Chute. Sursaut. Il n'y a plus de place pour la conscience quand tout crie en vous, noir, blanc, noir, blanc. La douleur arrache à soi, prend à bras le corps et l'adulte est enfant, est animal et l'on n'est rien lorsque tout s'écorche, qu'un point, une étoile filante en pleine combustion. La chute dure un instant et une éternité, la nuit se teinte en bleu et rouge, et les sirènes hurlent et hurlent, sombrer, réveil de feu, le bras qui se consume comme ces baguettes à étincelles, qui crépitent et jaillissent d'un point blanc qui remonte et remonte jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien. Tout s'éteint, tout s'éteint. Ça fait mal, de mourir.

Mais moins que de survivre.

Se réveiller dans une chambre d'hôpital, au milieu des boutons et des écrans, des voyants et des machines, des tubes et des bips, un goût âcre de médicament et de plastique dans la gorge, tremblant de fièvre et de faiblesse. Les couleurs pastelles des murs, cette vaine tentative de masquer l'odeur de l'agonie à coups de désinfectant. Entendre un bruit rauque et sifflant insupportable et découvrir, quand on veut râler sur le connard de voisin, que l'on est seul dans la pièce et qu'il provient de notre gorge enflée. Et au ralenti, engourdi de morphine, lever les doigts vers la douleur qui bat

soulever une main lourde comme du plomb

au niveau du coude, le fourmillement s'étend

et refermer les doigts sur le vide qui pulse.

Il se tétanise. Cherche à droite, à gauche. Il n'y a rien. Il remonte, rencontre une masse étrange, la grosse poupée de compresses qui termine abruptement son membre.

Katsuki Bakugo est allongé sur le dos, les draps repoussés jusqu'au bassin. Sous lui le lit médicalisé baigne de sa sueur - on a changé les draps, mais il reste des traces jaunes de bétadine. La tunique fine comme du papier qui masque son corps, vilaine robe trop courte, est assortie aux maigres rideaux qui pendent aux fenêtres. Il fait nuit, à l'extérieur, rien sinon la façade morne d'une autre aile de l'hôpital, avec des centaines de vitres qui laissent passer la lumière de centaines d'autres chambres. Le jeune homme se cramponne aux bandages comme si en les palpant, il allait y redécouvrir le bras qui a disparu quelque part. Soudain, il écarte la main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Ses doigts se crispent. Une ligne en guise de bouche, yeux écarquillés cerclés d'ombres brunes, joues creuses. Bakugo fixe le plafond. Il ne bouge pas. La main revient à tâtons chercher le moignon. Le presse jusqu'à ce que la douleur le secoue d'un spasme et manque de l'assommer.

C'est réel. Il git là, avec un bras en moins.

Le dos de sa main se plaque contre son front, il grimace, fort. Et celui qui rêvait d'être le plus grand des héros se met à pleurer.

* * *

Violet Hill - Coldplay

Je l'avais dis, une suite de "Pour le pire" me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment... Je vais sortir quelques petits chapitres dans les prochaines semaines. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Comme pour la précédente, on suivra exclusivement Katsuki.

J'avance difficilement sur "Hors Champ" actuellement, je m'excuse pour le délai depuis le dernier chapitre... J'ai un chapitre de prêt mais je préfère le garder de côté pour prendre un peu d'avance.

 **Mise à jour prévue le 15 décembre !**


	2. Meds

Dans une petite chambre d'un petit hôpital bordé d'arbres noirs, quelque part dans la banlieue quadrillée de nationales, où des camions se croisent dans le heurt de leurs phares, dans cette petite chambre aux fenêtres desquelles se pressent des moucherons par centaines venus mourir à la lumière trop forte d'une ampoule dénudée, dans une petite chambre qui pue le désinfectant et le mauvais traiteur, l'ombre d'un grand héros pleure sur ses malheurs. Pauvre, pauvre ombre cruelle. Le corps meurtri, mutilé, l'âme en mille morceaux. Des dieux sans merci l'ont renvoyée des rives de l'Achéron, pour errer sur ce bord, subir son purgatoire.

De 1 à 10, quantifiez votre souffrance, demandent les infirmières. Dix, répond le jeune homme. Dix, grogne-t-il, crie-t-il, gémit-il, alors pourquoi est-ce toujours pire ? Fou de douleur, il délire, insulte le personnel, lance le plateau repas à travers la pièce. Grelotte de fièvre, de faim. Tombe et tempête, arrache la perfusion, fout le feu aux draps à force d'explosions. Scène qui se reproduit au point qu'on laisse l'extincteur dans sa chambre... Il ruine un téléviseur - "Ground Zero aurait subi de graves blessures de la part de la Ligue ; le numéro 5 sera-t-il en état de reprendre son activité ?" est tout ce que la journaliste a le temps de prononcer avant qu'il n'envoie la télécommande briser l'écran. Il se fait haïr du personnel, rend tout le monde misérable à commencer par lui-même. On le gave de pilules qu'il recrache dans leur dos, et il se tord de douleur, car aux calmants sont mêlés les antalgiques. On se fatigue de la douceur, la gentillesse et la patience - d'autres patients souffrent, il faut les soigner ; et on l'attache à son lit, pour qu'il arrête de se blesser.

Il décide alors de harceler les infirmières en pressant le bouton d'appel à répétition, jusqu'à ce qu'on débranche la sonnerie de sa chambre pour faire cesser le vacarme. Et c'est après avoir hurlé pendant deux heures, voix brisée, menotté à son lit, qu'il ne tient plus ; c'est après avoir souillé ses draps et son corps comme un enfant de quatre ans, tremblant de honte et de répugnance, qu'il pense avoir touché le fond. Personne ne viendra avant trois heures, pour le repas du soir; il a à peine la force de se recroqueviller contre la tête du lit pour éviter la zone trempée du matelas. Repliant ses cuisses humides contre lui, il est secoué de petits sanglots secs et amers, débordant de dégoût contre la terre entière.

Il n'y a pas de limite à la douleur, qui spirale du vide qui lui déchire le corps, qui lui déchire le cœur. Il lui manque un bras. Il cauchemarde chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux. Il voit sa main parmi la collection de Shigaraki ; il sent ses doigts froids se poser sur son corps et des morceaux disparaître ; et au travers des trous où devrait béer la chair sanglante, il n'y a qu'un vide obscur - il se réveille en sursaut, tourne les yeux vers la gauche, et sa main n'est plus là.

Il lui manque quelque chose qui était lui ; il aime presque la douleur fantôme qui lui donne l'impression que c'est encore là. Il lui manque quelque chose. Une main. Une moitié.

Il a perdu Deku. Il rit aux éclats ; tant il a souhaité son départ. Tant repoussé, haï, maltraité. Sa présence l'insupportait. Il le détestait tant, son regard qui le fixait toujours, sa présence, toujours dans son dos, toujours derrière lui. Alors pourquoi ce vide ? Pourquoi ce regret ? Il a perdu son bras, Deku, son ombre. Bonjour, ténèbres. Plus personne pour le protéger de ses peurs ; plus de reflet à haïr ; plus que lui.

L'infirmière rentre et il lui crie dessus. "Espèce de connasse, j'ai appelé et appelé et personne n'est venu ! Vous pouvez pas me traiter comme ça, je vais vous mettre un procès dès que je sors d'ici, je vais vous faire virer, bande d'incapables, sale..." Il est pris d'un vertige et chancelle, se rattrape maladroitement au bord du lit. La femme d'une quarantaine d'années le fixe en silence, évaluant l'étendue des dégâts et il baisse furieusement les yeux sous son examen, tremblant de colère et de gêne. Il a lu, par-delà l'exaspération, de la pitié dans ses yeux. Il sait que désormais, cette expression, cet éclat honni sera dans tous leurs yeux. On ne verra plus le héros. On ne verra plus sa force. On verra la mutilation, l'infirmité. Ce vide en forme de bras qui le marque comme si désormais, il n'y avait plus que ça à inspirer.

Elle sort, bientôt remplacée par un homme qui arrache ses draps, revient avec une éponge, une bassine d'eau. Katsuki s'étrangle. "Détachez-moi, je vais le faire moi-même..." Depuis qu'il a sept ans, il a toujours détesté être malade, impotent, devoir dépendre des soins de quelqu'un. Aussi quand l'autre pose la main sur sa cheville, il rue et donne des coups de pieds en dépit de la douleur, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmier le menace d'une piqûre de calmant. "Touchez-moi et je vous explose", glapit le jeune homme blond. Il a levé la main. Il peut encore utiliser son alter. Il n'est pas impuissant ; il n'est pas un simple malade qu'on malmène comme on le souhaite. L'infirmier le toise, avec ses étincelles menaçantes, soupire, puis quitte les lieux. Katsuki se retrouve seul, le bas du corps collant de pisse, à fixer la porte, muet de rage et de dépit, puis gueule toujours en vain : "Je vais vous buter ! Je jure, je vais tous vous buter !"

Le lendemain, il ne proteste pas. L'éponge est froide, l'eau qui dégouline mouille les draps. Tête détournée, des larmes d'humiliation roulent sur ses joues. On lui fait relever les bras pour retirer sa tunique, on lui rince le dos, les aisselles, puis on le frotte d'une serviette épaisse. Lorsque l'homme dénoue et refait le bandage, sa mine s'assombrit.

* * *

Musique : Meds, Placebo


	3. I guilty stand before you

/ ! \ Chapitre assez dur, violence conjugale

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" croasse le blessé, et l'infirmier fait non de la tête, pinçant les lèvres. Il regarde sa blessure comme on contemple un plat oublié au frigidaire, qui semblait prometteur mais s'avère recouvert d'une couche de moisissure piquée de petits points bleus.

Il fait son travail, chambre 204, cas problématique, le héros hystérique, qui ne se laisse pas toucher, qui ne se laisse pas soigner, qui agresse tous ceux qui tentent de l'aider. Il ne semble pas voir la détresse du patient qu'il a laissé croupir dans son urine pendant toute une nuit. Incident, un oubli.

Maintenant, il a compris qu'on faisait ça pour son bien. Qu'il ne faisait que rendre son séjour plus difficile. Maintenant, il a compris, il se laisse faire, il coopère. Ce n'est pas par cruauté, mais par manque de temps, de moyens, qu'ils en sont là. Il avait trente toilettes à faire en une heure hier soir. Il ne pouvait pas gérer ce problème. Il a à peine le temps de s'enquérir de l'état des vieilles dames, d'échanger quelques mots, à peine le temps de soigner, de ne pas faire de mal. Alors l'homme dans le lit, celui qui ne pense qu'à lui, il n'a pas le temps de compatir pour son égo meurtri. Il fait son travail, et use toute son énergie à garder des gestes doux et ne jamais perdre patience face aux impolitesses, à l'agressivité, à la détresse qu'il faut supporter jour après jour.

Le blond ne regarde pas la blessure, ne peut pas porter les yeux dessus, alors ses iris passent de la porte de la salle de bain au visage de l'homme en ignorant ses mains et ce qu'elles font. Les draps sont propres, la chemise est propre, son corps est propre, mais ce surcroit de propreté n'efface pas ce qu'il a subi. Ces mains qui le touchent le réduisent à l'état de chose. Il voulait juste être propre. Juste un peu de dignité, merde. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de défaite, de disparaître ? Il déteste la douceur, les égards et les soins, mais il hait plus encore les gestes fermes et froids qu'il subit sans rien dire, résigné, conscient qu'il a abandonné sa fierté pour une tunique et des draps et peut-être, le retour du bouton d'appel qui lui permettra d'être accompagné jusqu'aux toilettes et de tenir lui même sa verge et de faire ça comme un homme et pas un animal, un bébé dégueulasse qui ne peut que chialer. Peut-être même qu'ils le détacheront, et qu'il n'essayera plus de partir de cet asile, peut-être que s'il fait ce qu'on lui dit il n'aura plus à subir ça et pourra laisser ces secondes insupportables se dissoudre dans l'oubli. Il doit retenir son alter, ses réflexes de défense, le gouffre dans son ventre qui hurle de repousser ce contact indésirable, ordonne d'être fort, indépendant, _en contrôle_. Mais il dépend de cet homme à un degré qui le révulse, et on ne lui demande même pas son avis, on ne lui annonce pas ce qu'on va lui faire, on déplace ses membres et on le manipule et on le lave - Il a usé sa haine en vain et n'a plus la force de résister. L'homme qui le toilette, le sèche, le soigne a gagné. L'hôpital a tout l'empire sur son corps. Ici, on soigne. La maladie, la blessure fait force de nécessité. Le vouloir, lui, est accessoire. Bouffer, bouger, souffrir, faire ses besoins, assurer sa propreté, tout dépend du personnel. Pas de liberté, pas de contrôle. Il sait que bientôt il faudra aller aux toilettes et qu'il aura besoin d'eux pour se lever - et il suffit que l'homme ne lui rende pas cette télécommande avec le bouton rouge, qu'il le laisse comme ça... La honte et l'angoisse le piquent à tour de rôle ; chaque besoin si naturel, si primaire sera désormais l'objet d'une négociation, il doit _demander,_ ne peut rien faire sans eux, il est à leur merci.

Et l'infirmier fait enfin son travail, s'occupe enfin de cette marque d'infamie qui le jette au rang des inutiles, des parasites, le pire semble passé, quand tombe la sentence.

"On va peut-être devoir vous opérer..." déclare-t-il d'un air grave, une information neutre, professionnelle, où le peut-être n'est là que pour atténuer la nouvelle.

"Opérer ?..." répète Katsuki, confus. Cela sonne mal, comme anesthésie, comme des gens découpant dans ton corps pendant que toi tu dors. Ils pourraient te greffer tes pieds à la place des mains et toi tu dormirais et ne pourrais rien faire.

"L'alter que vous avez subi détruit la matière au niveau moléculaire. Cela complique la guérison et augmente le risque d'infection. On fait de notre mieux, mais ça se présente mal. Je vais en parler au chirurgien."

"Attendez !" Il aboie, aux aguets. Un chirurgien ? Images de scalpels, le sang coule, on tranche dans sa chair. Shigaraki ricane. Infection, nécrose - amputation. Les idées vont vite. Katsuki devient pâle, plus pâle. Il ne veut pas qu'on le touche. Il ne veut plus qu'on le blesse. Il veut rester entier, intact, il ne veut pas qu'on réduise la masse de son corps, il ne veut pas perdre des morceaux. Il ne veut pas qu'on l'opère. Alors en dépit de la nausée il regarde son bras gauche qui s'arrête, à la moitié de l'avant bras, où la chair sous la peau tirée rougit et bourgeonne, cette aberration d'un bras sans main, et il prend l'homme à parti en faisant mine de ne pas voir le vilain aspect du moignon. "Mon bras va bien ! Regardez, je peux même..." Il grimace, la sueur perlant à son front. "... le plier à partir de là, y a pas de problème... J'suis pas fragile vous savez, mon corps va reprendre le dessus..."

Mais l'homme secoue encore la tête malgré ses assurances, ses efforts pour bien se comporter, jouer le jeu : "On va essayer de sauver l'articulation du coude. Plus vite vous donnerez votre accord, plus les dégâts seront limités."

Ils veulent vraiment couper son bras. Son estomac se retourne. Ce n'est pas juste. Voilà qu'il se propulse en arrière contre l'oreiller les barres de métal, montre les dents avec son air fou de renard acculé par la meute : "Ne vous avisez pas d'y toucher, espèces de détraqués !" crache-t-il avec toute la menace qu'il peut contenir.

L'infirmier, guère impressionné, lui explique d'un ton pédagogique, vaguement désolé : "Si on ne fait rien, la plaie va gangréner, et l'infection va remonter. Vous risquez de mourir de septicémie."

"On est au XXIème siècle, merde !" le blond roule des yeux, "Vous pouvez pas faire quelque chose ?!"

"Il faut couper proprement dans une zone saine." L'homme se tient à un mètre du lit, peut-être craint-il une explosion comme il contemple son patient, lui debout, l'autre couché, suant sa sueur de malade, aigre, qui sent la mort.

"C'est comme cela qu'on sauve le corps", explique-t-il, "en le débarrassant de ce qui est pourri. Sinon le mal se répand, empoisonne tout le reste. Je comprend que ce soit difficile, d'accepter de vous séparer d'une partie de vous, mais c'est un poison qui va vous tuer."

Katsuki le regarde et secoue la tête, cramponné à son moignon.

Il a refusé l'opération.

Alors, un psy l'a interrogé, et a conclu, au grand dam des infirmiers, qu'il est en pleine possession de ses moyens mentaux. Selon la législation, on ne peut pas attenter à l'intégrité de son corps sans son accord.

Katsuki lui-même ne sait plus ce que cela veut dire ; la moitié du temps, il est persuadé que son bras est toujours là - il peut sentir ses doigts ! Il lui semble qu'on lui ment - il est enfermé ici, on le maltraite, on l'humilie et à présent on veut lui faire croire qu'il est malade pour le mutiler ! Il veulent l'amputer ! Mais son bras va bien, il va bien, regardez...

Et c'est comme si son bras était là, il le sent, le voit et soudain il voit le moignon qui s'arrête brusquement et il se met à hurler.

La fièvre va et vient.

Le médecin lui annonce qu'au vu de son état qui empire, on va contacter la personne de confiance de son dossier pour qu'elle décide à sa place de l'opération. "Normalement c'est plutôt la famille... Mais on va faire une exception..."

Katsuki le fixe d'un air morne, comme si ça ne le concernait pas. Ils vont contacter quelqu'un... ?

"Est-ce que ce numéro de portable est toujours valide ?" interroge l'homme.

Et les cinq petits nombres qui suivent le secouent comme un électrochoc, si familiers, et il se redresse frénétiquement, peinant à prendre appui sur son coude sans basculer. "Qu-quoi ? Vous foutez quoi là ?"

"Je vous l'ai dit, on va appeler votre personne de confiance pour..."

"NON !" il a gueulé, et il reste haletant, surpris par le volume de sa voix. "Vous ne pouvez pas l'appeler" dit-il en le fixant dans les yeux, avec autant de gravité qu'il en est capable, un grondement menaçant dans la voix.

"Pardon ?"

"Vous ne pouvez pas. Il ne faut pas l'appeler." Il serre les lèvres, étrécit ses yeux, sautant du visage plissé d'incompréhension au téléphone entre ses mains.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne dois pas appeler votre personne de confiance, Monsieur Bakugo ?" soupire le médecin, et en face les coins de sa bouche tressaillent nerveusement, ses yeux se balançant de gauche à droite, son diaphragme se contractant par à coups comme une sorte de piston.

"Il ne faut pas..." est tout ce qu'il trouve à gémir, sa figure blême un masque de cire, les yeux soudain suppliants.

"Est-ce que vous souhaitez nommer une autre personne de confiance, Monsieur Bakugo ?" demande l'homme de cette voix impersonnelle, avec ce ton qui le révulse désormais, ce ton faussement à l'écoute, faussement patient, ce timbre de voix qui lui donne l'impression d'être un malade comme un morceau du décor, comme la plante verte sur le meuble. Et il déteste qu'il ne puisse retenir sa faiblesse face à ce regard vide sinon d'une vague compassion anonyme ; il déteste la facilité à laquelle ses yeux se brouillent de larmes comme il secoue la tête, non, non, personne de confiance.

Il n'y a personne. Il n'est personne. Pas ici. Pas face à ces yeux là. Il n'est pas une personne.

Et ainsi, malgré lui, ils ont appelé Deku. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il leur a dit. De toute évidence, il n'a pas signé le papier pour son opération, car on ne lui en parle pas. Et le lendemain, il reçoit une visite.

Il a pourtant insisté pour ne voir personne, en particulier ses stupides collaborateurs. Il ne veut pas penser au travail, à sa petite agence. Mais la silhouette menue qui se présente le prend au dépourvu. Une vague de nostalgie le saisit, le soulagement de reconnaître quelqu'un après une semaine de calvaire ; un visage tout droit sorti d'une période plus heureuse de son existence, un visage ridé comme une vieille pomme, qui sent les bonbecs et le chocolat. Elle s'approche de son lit à petits pas et il se redresse à demi, s'attendant presque à une remontrance sur l'exagération avec laquelle il se sert de ses pouvoirs. Recovery Girl a toujours, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, eut l'air vieille. Elle n'a pas changé.

Pour la première fois, quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'espoir s'empare de lui. Il connaît cette personne, cette vieille dame bienveillante qui s'est occupée d'eux lorsqu'il n'était qu'un gamin à UA.

Elle dodeline la tête en pinçant la bouche d'un air désapprobateur, comme chaque fois qu'ils en faisaient trop, et revenaient blessés. Cela le ramène loin en arrière.

"Après tout ce temps..." Il déglutit et détourne les yeux. "Je regrette qu'on se revoit dans ces circonstances."

"Moi aussi, mon garçon, moi aussi..." fait-elle, secouant tristement la tête.

Avec un sourire forcé, avec un pauvre sourire qui n'est qu'une ombre du rictus conquérant qui étirait autrefois ses lèvres, l'ancien numéro 3 ose à peine demander, déguisant le battement soudain de son coeur, l'espoir cruel, l'espoir qui déjà le mord, que tout puisse s'arranger, que quelqu'un puisse _l'aider_. Il ne veut pas y croire mais ne peut empêcher les mots de couler de sa bouche, le sourire de trembler sur ses lèvres.

"Vous pouvez me guérir ?" demande-t-il abruptement. "Les médecins ici sont des incapables, ils veulent m'opérer, me couper le bras, c'est n'importe quoi cet hôpital...! Mais si c'est vous, si vous pouvez..."

"Je ne crois pas." le coupe-t-elle. Sa voix est sèche et les plis de sa bouche sont durs.

Il reste suspendu, pensant n'avoir pas bien entendu, pourquoi elle est venue sinon pour l'examiner ? Sinon pour le soigner ?

"Hein ?" Il montre toujours les dents du haut, un coin de sa bouche est relevé. Comme s'il continuait à sourire. "C'est si... si grave ? Allons, vous avez vu pire, pas vrai ?" Et il élargit le rictus qu'il s'efforce à maintenir malgré chaque seconde qui passe, refusant de l'abandonner, de laisser tomber cet espoir qui vacille.

Il ne comprend pas : l'éclat soudain que lui lancent les minces fentes des yeux de la vieille dame. Elle est gentille avec tout le monde. C'est l'infirmière un peu gâteuse de UA.

"Je suis désolée, Bakugo. Même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas."

Il sent tout son enthousiasme un peu naïf, toute la reconnaissance qui l'avait saisie se rapiécer, et son cœur se soulever comme aux montagne russes, tout ralentit, le sang monte, la pression irradie son visage et fait danser des points d'épingles blancs devant ses yeux. Il retient son souffle face à ce petit bout de femme qui le toise, menton levé, sans ciller.

Il se voit encore refuser ses bonbons à l'école.

Et toujours sans comprendre, le sentiment que quelque chose d'horrible va se passer lui écrase les entrailles. Pourquoi est-elle venue ? Pourquoi elle le regarde, avec ces yeux-là, qui n'ont plus la moindre chaleur ?

"J'apporte un message d'Izuku Midoriya."

Sa voix chevrote à peine, semble lasse. Katsuki se dresse, électrisé par le nom.

Sa main trouve le bord du drap, le tord, fort. Il a ravalé son sourire, comme il ravale sa lèvre, les dents pinçant la chair tendre à l'intérieur.

Il ne sait pas ce qui va suivre, mais il n'est pas prêt à l'entendre. Ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il espère. Cette nuit, il a encore souhaité que le nerd n'ait jamais existé.

"Concernant l'opération, il n'a pas à choisir à ta place, mais d'après lui, tu devrais écouter les médecins. Il te serait gré, à l'avenir, d'éviter de l'impliquer dans ce type de décision, et d'effacer son nom et son numéro des documents et comptes où vous apparaissez ensemble."

Un grand frisson le traverse, quand il réalise ce que ça signifie. Il entrouvre les lèvres, veut protester, mais elle n'a pas fini.

"L'appartement, comme l'essentiel de vos affaires, était à ton nom, tu peux les conserver. Ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour lui, il a prévu un endroit où loger et pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires."

Katsuki fronce les sourcils, une vague de colère remontant malgré le choc. Il a _prévu_ ? Est-ce qu'il envisageait de partir ? Est-ce qu'avant ça... Même avant ça... Deku voulait sérieusement le quitter ?

Il secoue la tête, n'arrive pas à le croire. Et les mots se bousculent à ses lèvres, la rage suppure, il crache :

"Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dedans ? Il décide de me larguer, comme ça ? Alors que je suis à l'hôpital ? Alors que je suis dans cet état ?! Comment... il... ose...! Cette petite merde!"

Et alors qu'il tire sur les draps à les arracher, qu'il se plie en deux sans que les insultes parviennent à exprimer la douleur la trahison l'abandon qu'il ressent... Recovery Girl lui balance une chemise de documents, de couleur verte, sans étiquette, sur les genoux. Il relève les yeux vers elle, haletant, pour rencontrer les siens : et ça fait une scission, un décalage impossible de lire un tel mépris dans les yeux de cette femme.

Péniblement, à une main, il soulève de ses doigts gourds les élastiques et la couverture.

Il regarde la première feuille.

Au départ, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il voit.

"Izuku a choisi de ne pas rendre public tes abus. Il ne veut pas ruiner ton image, il parait que tu y tiens beaucoup."

Les mots pleuvent mais ne font aucun sens. Les images ne font aucun sens.

Ce qui se trouve au sommet, de cette pile, dans la pochette de documents.

Depuis quand a-t-il ce sifflement dans les oreilles ?

"Il ne porte pas plainte contre toi, Katsuki, il veut juste que tu le laisses en paix."

Il fixe les photos, relève des yeux élargis et absents vers elle, sans avoir le choix. Parce qu'elle exige son attention. Que la fermeté, l'autorité qui se dégage de cette voix métallique ordonne qu'il fasse ainsi.

"C'est un jeune homme courageux, sensible et véritablement héroïque. Je ne connaissais que Toshinori qui ait un coeur comme le sien. C'est une pitié, mais je suis contente qu'il ne soit plus parmi nous. S'il avait dû voir ce gâchis... Apprendre ce que tu as fait... Je suis sûre qu'il aurait encore trouvé le moyen de prendre tout le blâme. Ah, lui et Izuku, vraiment les mêmes..."

Sur la première feuille s'étalent des photos du visage tuméfié de Deku, les blessures qu'il lui a infligées, le soir de l'attaque.

Il ne veut pas voir mais, malgré lui, tourne la page.

D'autres clichés, d'autres stigmates, d'autres fois.

"Si tu lui fais encore du mal, Katsuki Bakugo, si tu t'approches de lui, si tu essayes seulement de le contacter, je te dénoncerai et je m'assurerai que tu passes ce qui te reste de jeunesse sous les barreaux. La justice de ce pays est encore une honte, pour les victimes de violence conjugale, mais tu t'en es pris au symbole de la paix. Crois-moi, ils feront de ton cas un exemple."

"Comment avez-vous eu ces photos ?..." demande-t-il d'une voix blanche, en repoussant la pochette.

"Je croyais que tu étais intelligent ! Réfléchis ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé quel médecin d'alter pouvait être assez puissant pour que ton compagnon puisse paraître chaque fois impeccable devant les caméras ? Tu n'as pas cherché à savoir qui effaçait les traces ?!" Sa voix tremble, à présent. "Des années. Des années que je me rends complice de tes crimes, que je vois Izuku brisé, dans cet état, et pourtant il continuait à minimiser... Je l'entends encore pleurer : je veux juste que ça s'arrête, ce n'est pas de sa faute, il ne se contrôle pas, il a besoin de moi... Et je le revois sourire, le lendemain à la télé, parce qu'il voulait être un héros, parce qu'il reste toujours des gens à sauver..."

Il secoue la tête avec une grimace bizarre. On dirait que son visage est un masque de caoutchouc - les nerfs ses expressions ne répondent pas bien, les muscles réagissent en décalé, les sons sont assourdis et il ne sait pas si c'est la fièvre, mais tout parait très loin.

"Je ne veux pas voir ça," marmonne-t-il du fond de sa gorge en poussant du bout des ongles la chemise si lourde sur ses genoux, comme pour la rendre.

Elle est petite et pourtant paraît grandir, s'amplifier, dépasser en hauteur la forme recroquevillée du lit. Chaque syllabe s'abat, un courroux face auquel ses colères ne sont que des caprices grotesques :

"Quand tu blessais Izuku, quand tu martyrisais la personne que tu prétendais aimer, c'est moi qui réparais les dégâts que je pouvais camoufler, et c'est moi qui constatais les dommages, les dommages plus profonds que rien ne peut guérir ! Pendant que tu dormais tranquillement et qu'il sonnait chez moi au milieu de la nuit et que je savais exactement ce que ça signifiait. Alors tu vas regarder, Katsuki, jusqu'au bout, tu vas regarder chacune de ces photos et tu vas les graver au fond de ta mémoire."

Et il obéit. Il sent son regard tomber, hypnotisé, sur les pages, bien trop nombreuses, les affreux témoignages de ses vices.

La barbarie de ces images suffoquerait une personne normale.

C'est ignoble, ces photos de morceaux d'un corps, enflé, rougi, inflammé, passant par toutes les teintes du brun au vert au bleu - le sang et les brûlures, et toutes ces images où le visage tuméfié de Deku est à peine reconnaissable - il a toujours aimé le frapper à la tête - et ses yeux, sans éclat, ses yeux sur ces photos... Des yeux sans émotion, hébétés comme ceux d'un animal, où ne reste que l'impact d'une souffrance qui semble faire reculer l'iris, l'éclater comme une fleur verte malsaine où se noie le point terne de pupilles qui ne fixent plus rien.

Et Katsuki voit les clichés ternes, ces images laides, plates, vides et répugnantes et ne ressent rien, rien du tout - on dirait les documents qu'il a vu dans tant de dossiers criminels, des photos sans art, des corps morts, des corps blessés, des victimes, des mutilations, la purulence banale de ce monde - anonymes. Tout est engourdi, comme si ça ne le concernait pas.

Alors il tourne page après page - il y en a tellement et ce qui lui fait horreur ce ne sont pas les photos, mais son absence de réaction.

Sa main a beau trembler, son souffle se raréfier, il ne ressent rien. Il ne ressent absolument rien. Et il se demande, en tournant les pages, dans ce nombre accablant qui transforme la cruauté en un banal zapping, qui lasse le regard et le coeur de l'atrocité même...

\- les légendes, une petite date, une autre petite date, oh tiens, il lui a encore pété des dents ce jour là ! - des pleurs, encore des pleurs, des yeux au beurre noir qui suintent, lèvres fendues, un dos criblé des brûlures des morsures qui s'étalent - les plaques rougies jusque sur son sexe - banal - banal - des marques de coups de - n'importe quoi - (il se demande) - chaises - cintre - bouteille - la légende le précise dans certains cas - des bosses qui déforment le cuir chevelu à travers sa tignasse collée de sang sec - toutes les fois où il l'a quasiment assommé - des ongles arrachés ? ah oui, il l'a traîné au sol et ça ne finit pas, et il ne ressent rien...

... il se demande à quel moment, oui, depuis combien de temps il est mort ; depuis combien de temps est-il mort à l'intérieur ?

Progressivement, à mesure que les dates remontent le cours du temps, les blessures laissent la place aux simples bleus, à des marques de coups qui ne diffèrent pas tant d'un retour d'entraînement. Seuls les yeux témoignent que quelque chose d'anormal se passe, les yeux luisants de peur. Des yeux dans lesquels, à l'époque, on lisait encore comme un semblant d'espoir.

Des gouttes transparentes tombent sur la surface brillante des photos, restent ramassées là, zoomant sur d'ignobles détails, d'une chair meurtrie, et s'irrisent de drôles de couleurs.

C'est étrange. Les gouttes constellent les dernières pages, celles de l'année où ils se sont mis ensemble. Pourquoi cette eau ruisselle, quand il ne ressent rien ?

Et après le départ de Recovery Girl, le médecin vient le voir comme si la visite avait pu changer son avis au sujet de l'opération - comme si l'avis médical de sa collègue avait su le raisonner.

Face à son obstination, le professionnel hausse le ton :

"Mais vous allez mourir !"

"Ca m'est égal." répond l'ombre du monstre.

Il ne ressent rien.

* * *

Musique : Tommy-gun, Royal Republic

Si si, il y aura une suite. =x

Réactions ?


	4. Killing monsters, Being heroes

Recovery Girl a remporté l'album photo souvenir de leur belle relation. Quatre ans, et tant de mémorables instants. Quel dommage qu'Izuku ne sourie pas davantage, mais bon il le lui a dit, il n'est pas photogénique, il est _nul_. Bakugo Katsuki, 26 ans, bourreau et héros déchu, emmêlé dans des draps qu'il a choisi pour linceul, tord ses lèvres cruellement, secoué d'un rire silencieux, sans plus savoir de qui il se moque.

C'est tellement absurde.

Il y a quelque chose de féroce qui remue en lui, quelque chose qui n'est pas de la colère, plutôt un désir, comme une démangeaison, de gratter et creuser au niveau de son ventre, là où cela noue, de creuser et voir quels serpents vont en sortir, quelles couleuvres, quel nid grouillant de vipères peut se cacher là. Surement, leur venin noir jaillirait d'abord sous ses ongles, un venin noir dont il est tout rempli, qu'il peut sentir clapoter derrière ses oreilles, quelque chose de répugnant qui croupit à l'intérieur de lui. Surement, les viscères sortiraient en se tortillant et pousseraient des sifflements, surement il pourrait alors voir au grand jour cette hydre qui le bouffe de l'intérieur, la preuve du mal doit être inscrite en lui, quelque part, dans sa chair. Il faut bien, il le sent, que cela ait une forme, une réalité tangible. Ce serait un soulagement de lui faire face et de se dire : "ah, voilà le monstre que je tue."

A vrai dire, il ne se souvient pas des "incidents". Quand il ferme les yeux, ce sont les photos qui dansent devant lui - il sait qu'il l'a fait, mais il peine toujours à donner une réalité à ses actes. Il peut retracer des moments avant, après. Des éclats de violence. Des cris. Des échos de ses pleurs. Mais les explosions, les crises elles-mêmes, se dérobent à sa conscience. Il essaye de comprendre. De réaliser.

Il revoit une nuit.

C'était _après_. Après une de ses explosions.

Il ne dormait pas depuis que la porte d'entrée avait claqué. Il restait les yeux grands ouverts. Les chiffres digitaux du réveil indiquaient, luisant d'un rouge fluorescent, 03 : 28. Il les fixa sans cligner des paupières jusqu'à ce que le 8 se mue en 9.

Deku était parti. Il avait eu de lui ce qu'il voulait - tout ce qu'il voulait. Et maintenant la place à côté de lui se refroidissait ; là où son érection irradiait l'ardeur dans tout son corps, le membre ramolli lui inspira un vague dégoût. Ses membres étaient lourds, dolents ; le sexe brutal et pulsionnel avait éteint colère comme désir ; il aurait dû s'assoupir d'un sommeil de plomb, écouter son corps qui s'endormait - mais le bruit de sa propre respiration lui semblait trop bruyant, il frissonna, la sueur glacée sur lui.

Il attendit - en général, il lui fallait deux, trois heures. C'était long, il aurait voulu dormir - il avait du travail le lendemain, mais le sommeil ne voulait plus de lui.

Trois heures. Sauf s'il avait eu la main trop lourde. Les soins duraient plus longtemps, et il ne rentrait pas.

Parfois il envisageait aussi que peut-être, il ne voulait pas revenir.

Les minutes passèrent. Il avait ouvert la fenêtre. Lentement, laborieusement, le remord se frayait un chemin dans son champ de conscience étréci. Il se heurta vite à son égo. A aucun moment, Katsuki n'était capable d'envisager qu'il aurait pu agir différemment. Chacune de ses actions avait eu, avait toujours une justification.

Plus le temps passait et plus l'anxiété le menaçait, comme une marée qui monte par une nuit sans lune, tout doucement, dont on perçoit uniquement le clapotement, de plus en plus proche, qui vous lèche les pieds, et sans s'en apercevoir, on est déjà isolé, sur un rocher obscur, entouré par cette immensité noire, et bientôt les vagues balayeront et emporteront tout.

Il détestait les ploucs, les minables, les nullards qui l'entouraient. Il détestait être seul. Il détestait être seul, la nuit, quand il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il était de plus en plus réveillé. Deku ne revenait pas. Son estomac se noua à l'idée que cette fois, peut-être...

Bon débarras, songea-t-il sans conviction ; qu'il se barre. Il l'avait pensé tout à l'heure, quand il avait explosé. Qu'il puisse le vouloir, son départ, le désirer avec autant de hargne, de dépit et d'obsession, pour qu'il se vide ensuite comme un ballon plein d'air - que du vent - pour qu'il en vienne au regret ? C'était n'importe quoi.

 _Faut que j'arrête de péter les plombs, je pourrais le détester tout le temps._

Il se leva, alluma toutes les lumières, mit des gants, un foulard autour de ses cheveux, un tablier, et se lança dans un grand nettoyage. Le bordel qu'il avait mis dans le salon était indescriptible. Il allait falloir refaire poser du carrelage, racheter des assiettes (il se traita d'imbécile en constatant qu'il avait cassé des bols en céramique auxquels il tenait, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'en tenir à la vaisselle bon marché ?).

Il récurait soigneusement chaque centimètre de l'appartement. Il n'eut presque pas de vertige quand l'eau de son seau se teinta de rose

 _\- ce n'est rien - s'il ne revient pas ? - qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? - c'est bon, c'est rien, rien du tout, faut pas abuser, il va bien, pas la peine d'y penser -_

il effaçait toutes les traces de sa colère, minutieusement, avec une application maladive, et il mit la radio en fond pour se donner un peu de nerf. Il était quatre heures trente du matin et Katsuki lavait, frottait et récurait comme la parfaite ménagère des années 50. Il se mit même à fredonner absentément un refrain à la mode en rythme sur la musique. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il commanda sur internet du carrelage, les assiettes. Tout devait revenir à son état d'origine, comme ça quand ce minable reviendrait, il n'aurait pas de reproche à lui faire. Il replaça une grande figurine qui avait glissé de quelques centimètres à son emplacement d'origine. All Might le fixait avec son grand sourire depuis son étagère. Ça avait quelque chose d'un peu morbide. Il le tourna de l'autre côté. La pièce de collection préférée de Deku. Peu importe à quel point il avait protesté qu'il n'allait pas avec la déco, sur ce point, le nerd n'en avait jamais démordu, All Might trônait sur le meuble télé. Katsuki entreprit de le dépoussiérer avec une attention maniaque, et un brin masochiste. Comme s'il cherchait à l'intégrer à son univers mental, son petit monde domestique bien sous contrôle, comme si c'était un objet qu'il avait choisi. Pas l'icone souriante d'une ancienne idole qui le fixait sans rien dire.

Il était six heures.

A huit heures, il se rendit au boulot.

A 10h34, il n'y tint plus. Il lui envoya un texto. Il patienta très précisément trente minutes, sans réponse, avant d'en renvoyer un autre. Les deux arrestations qu'il fit ce jour là se déroulent dans le brouillard ; il n'y avait que la sensation du portable dans sa poche, qui ne vibrait pas. Plus le temps passait, plus il se forçait à augmenter l'intervalle de ses messages. Il ne voulait pas montrer de dépendance, mais plus il se retenait, plus le courroux revenait et les messages se faisaient de plus en plus violents, au point qu'il en oublie toute prudence.

12h20 : _Si tu me donnes pas de nouvelles dans 5mn je te jure je me pointe à ton agence je tape un scandale._

12h33 : _Tu veux vraiment me pousser ? Tu joues au con ?_

14h52 : _Je vais foutre toutes tes affaires dehors et faire changer la serrure._

16h02 : _Tu te crois si malin, t'as pris la grosse tête avec tous tes fans, mais tu serais jamais arrivé là sans moi. Tu n'es capable de rien. Tu crois que quelqu'un voudrait de toi pour quoi ? Ta conversation de cassos ? Ton corps ? Tes mains toutes déformées ? Eijiro au moins était baisable ! T'es jamais content, tu te plains sans arrêt, tes sourires sont faux, tu joues la comédie mais je vois clair dans ton jeu, t'as tiré le bon numéro de loterie mais c'est tout ce qui fait de toi un héros, un homme, tu me fais pitié pauvre tache_

16h48 _: Si tu me trompes, si jamais tu me fais ça, si même tu y penses, je vais te buter_

18h12 : _Deku sale petite merde réponds moi_

Il n'y avait pas de trace du numéro 1 dans les news sur internet. Ce n'était pas normal. Il craignit le pire. Est-ce qu'il était à l'hôpital ? Est-ce qu'il avait tout déballé ?

Pourtant à 18h45, dans le taxi, il reçut :

 _Désolé Kacchan, j'avais oublié mon tel en silencieux. Je rentre dans 30mn. Désolé._

Menteur.

Il serra les poings. Il allait lui payer.

C'était _avant_. Avant qu'il le frappe de nouveau. Il en est certain, malgré la suite qui s'embrouille dans sa mémoire, ce soir-là, il a attendu son compagnon pour un surcroît de violence.

Toute sa vie peut s'enchaîner de la sorte, fragments de récit entre crochets, parsemée de points creusés en négatif, dont il n'est pas difficile de deviner le contenu. La colère comme une mélodie sous-jacente, avec ses hauts et ses bas, relie les scènes absentes. On peut tout interpréter de la sorte : c'était après, c'était avant. En fait c'était toujours après et avant, et dans les derniers mois, le rythme avait atteint une cadence paroxystique, s'était emballé au point que ce qui semble entre parenthèse, ce ne sont pas ses crises de violences, mais les histoires dont il les enrobait, sa "vie", son occupation de héros, ses pseudo-efforts pour vivre avec Deku. Il n'est pas schizo, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il l'acceptait comme si ça avait été une force de la nature, une tempête ou un orage. "Si je suis poussé à bout, je vais craquer. Deku le sait. Il n'a qu'à faire attention." Il était résigné à suivre sa nature violente et, à force, se complaisait dans son sadisme. Lorsqu'il était trop sur les nerfs, son esprit se délectait à lui présenter des images de ce qui pourrait arriver à Deku en représailles, une fois rentré. Il n'était pas sans ressentir une certaine épouvante - il sentait la pente glissante sur laquelle il était engagé, et les pulsions qui lui donnaient cette illusion de contrôle et de puissance étaient de fait ses pires tyrans ; il le percevait confusément, qu'il n'était pas libre, et s'agitait parfois contre ses liens, pressentant la catastrophe à venir. Mais le mal irréparable qui avait été commis, les cruels réflexes figés par les années, son mode de pensée abruti de narcissique qui répète encore et encore les mêmes discours, tout cela rendait impossible son changement. Il aurait fallu admettre qu'il avait fini par détester son travail, mais s'acharnaît néanmoins à regagner quelques places dans un classement dont il devinait pourtant la vacuité ; reconnaître qu'il avait failli sur toute la ligne, que sa vie était un échec et que rien n'avait de sens. Et cela n'était encore que la destruction programmée de son égo. Il aurait fallu, surtout, affronter ce qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Deku. Redevenir humain, c'était reconnaître les sentiments des autres ; et voir la destruction qu'il avait semé autour de lui. Il aurait fallu se souvenir de sa promesse, de ce qui aurait pu être différent ; ce qu'il lui restait de coeur, quand il n'était pas un animal piloté par la rage, le désir et la peur, il l'employait à s'apitoyer sur son propre sort. Si l'on devait retenir la vraie dominante de son caractère, ce n'était ni la force ni la fierté, sa confiance en lui s'avérant aussi inconstante que la fluctuation de ses affects - non, c'était la lâcheté, la fuite permanente de la réalité, ce refus de voir les autres et ce qu'il était devenu, qui le définissait le mieux.

De l'extérieur pourtant, Bakugo Katsuki était un homme ombrageux et cynique, efficace et perfectionniste, aussi dur avec autrui qu'il l'était envers lui-même. Il incarnait l'un des héros les plus puissants de sa génération et ce n'était que son comportement parfois anti-social, ainsi qu'un échec à faire les compromis nécessaires avec le système en place, qui l'avait condamné à ne jamais atteindre le sommet de l'échelle. Il avait beau tenter de "juste faire son travail", la réalité impliquait qu'on trempe dans des affaires louches, des intérêts privés, qu'on se soumette à un tas d'influences et de luttes de pouvoir, pour obtenir les fonds ou la marge d'action nécessaire à la réussite. Briller sous les projecteurs, c'était le résultat autant d'une dévotion exceptionnelle à l'héroïsme, qu'il avait, que d'alliances, d'entreprises de séduction, de manipulation, tout un agenda de l'ombre que Katsuki n'avait pas la subtilité de suivre. Ou, pour être plus juste, il avait trop d'intelligence pour ne pas voir les ficelles tirées dans l'ombre, et trop de fierté pour accepter de n'être qu'une marionnette. Cela l'avait conduit à faire des erreurs, froisser les mauvais appuis, et quand il s'était résolu à ravaler son orgueil, il était déjà trop tard. Deku, qui avait toujours été son souffre-douleur, permettait de lâcher du leste et de supporter sa décevante existence ; il lui en voulait personnellement, et leur intimité ne faisait que rendre le poison plus violent.

Voilà ce qu'était la vie du jeune héros, avant que l'attaque de Shigaraki et la rébellion de son copain ne porte un coup d'arrêt à ses abus. Une surface ; un secret ; et dans les interstices, des abîmes de noirceur qui n'en finissaient plus de se creuser.

Et comme on passe sa langue sans cesse sur le trou d'une dent qui vient d'être arrachée, il trompe à présent sa douleur en cherchant ces failles dans ses souvenirs. Il prend peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il a occulté ; ces photographies dont les images surviennent parfois comme des coups de poignard, de brusques flashs qui le font sursauter dans la brume qui voile son esprit sous l'effet des médicaments et de l'infection.

Le souvenir qui lui est revenu date d'il y a un mois sans doute. Il ne sait plus, il était trop occupé avec le boulot pour vraiment faire attention. Il ne pensait qu'à ça. Sa carrière de héros. Sa carrière qui foutait le camp. Rattraper le coup. Travailler plus. Il valait mieux ne pas rentrer, parce qu'il n'aurait pas à voir Deku et le temps, l'attention qu'il désirait. Il valait mieux ne pas rentrer, parce qu'alors, alors ça allait péter, et il a perdu le compte, il ne faisait pas attention, sans doute, plusieurs fois par semaine, désormais...

Plusieurs fois par semaine, Izuku était la victime de ses poings, de sa rage.

Plusieurs fois par semaine, il - il revoit les images morbides- il le torturait.

Il serait faux de dire qu'il est amnésique ; partiellement, peut-être. C'est simplement qu'il s'arrangeait pour ne pas y penser après coup. Qu'il ne ramenait jamais ces souvenirs-là à la surface. En somme il gérait la violence domestique comme il gérait sa carrière ; ça le préoccupait, il avait des bouffées de remords, il planifiait, tempérait, retardait ou précipitait l'inévitable. Mais il refusait de voir le résultat, de s'attarder sur ces moments, de constater les conséquences. Donc il a tout simplement cessé de regarder Deku ; autrement que comme son fantasme honni, autrement que comme son ombre.

Non.

Non, il n'arrive pas à imaginer la souffrance d'Izuku. Ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Ça le dépasse totalement.

Il a toujours été une merde pour ces histoires d'empathie.

 _Je te jure, quand tu te mets à la place des autres, tu te rends compte que tu n'es pas si nul, qu'ils ont les mêmes problèmes que toi._

"Ta gueule, Tête d'Orties." marmonne-t-il à l'ampoule qui le surplombe, qui lui brûle les yeux. Quand ils étaient encore au lycée, quand ils étaient encore amis, quand ils étaient, même, un peu plus que cela, Eijiro a tenté de l'aider. Il ne l'a pas vraiment écouté, à ce moment ni jamais, et c'est sans doute pourquoi ça n'a pas marché. Pendant un temps, ça a été différent. Une de ces occasions, une de ces éclaircies, où quelqu'un est venu à sa rencontre lui apporter un peu de lucidité. Mais le garçon égaré n'a pas voulu écouter : il voulait rester fort. Il devait rester fort. Même si c'était faire semblant. Et puis les masques se sont confondus avec lui. Il savait qu'il était un genre de connard, il assumait, il pensait que ça n'était pas une tare. Qu'il était quand même un héros. Deal with it. Il était lui point barre. Colérique, désinhibé, impatient, franchement désagréable, la plupart du temps. Il n'avait pas compris jusqu'où cela allait. A quoi ça le mènerait.

Honnêtement, il ne pige pas pourquoi, ni comment. Il est fatigué, et il a mal.

Entre ses paupières lourdes la lumière au plafond s'estompe. Un visage qui n'a pas de visage lui apparait sans prévenir.

 _Lui_. C'est de sa faute.

La récidive des criminels, la sécurité de l'état... Des conneries. Des arguments en l'air. C'est pour _lui_ qu'il a dit ces conneries sur la peine de mort, ces quelques phrases maladroites qui ont achevé de briser sa carrière. Cette opinion polémique, qui a entaché sa réputation, s'est refermée comme un plafond au dessus de lui, s'assurant qu'il ne remonterait plus dans le classement.

L'idée qu'il soit enfermé à jamais le mettait mal à l'aise. Qu'il puisse un jour s'échapper.

L'idée qu'il soit toujours en vie, après ce qu'il a fait.

Il voulait qu'All for One paye pour ses crimes. Ce monstre. Celui qui a dévoré l'espoir, tué les idéaux de ce monde. Les leurs. Les siens. Alors il a dit, lors d'une interview, qu'il faudrait réautoriser la peine de mort. Peut-être que si on l'avait exécuté, la haine qui le rongeait aurait enfin disparu.

"Tch."

Il faut être cohérent. Cette haine n'est qu'un voile d'illusion qui le sépare de l'ennemi public. Shigaraki avait raison.

Shigaraki avait raison, et il faut aller jusqu'au bout de ses convictions. Les vilains ne peuvent pas changer. Et les monstres, les monstres méritent la mort.

Il prend un cachet qui endort la douleur, qui atténue tout, le plonge dans le coton d'un brouillard vague et nauséeux. Il ne veut plus penser. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Il ne comprend pas, ne comprendra jamais. Ni la douleur d'Izuku, ni son erreur, ce qui _ne tourne pas rond chez lui_ , et surtout pas comment il a pu tordre et brûler cette main, cette main déjà blessée et meurtrie, meurtrie de trop tendre vers lui, de toutes ses forces.

Cette main tendue vers lui, cette main, celle qu'il avait saisie.

* * *

Notes :

Bonne année à toutes et tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre :3

Je réponds ici aux commentaires vu qu'un certain nombre n'ont pas de compte. Désolé pour le "gonflage artificiel de mots", j'aime trop discuter des personnages ! xD

Cali :

" _J'aimerai beaucoup un flashback voir leur début en vie de couple pour avoir un apperçu de la cruauté grandissante de Katsuki et les reactions d'Izuku avant le soir de la fameuse attaque et puis ils ont quand même du avoir des bons moments ensemble je suppose_ "

Bon bah tu as un flash-back de leur relation, mais pas des bons moments !... Il y en aura un autre dans le chapitre 5. Plus tard, j'ai l'intention d'en inclure sur leur relation avant qu'ils soient officiellement en couple, parce que la période à UA est déterminante pour comprendre comment on en est arrivé là. Comme on est du point de vue de Katsuki, et qu'il réalise peu à peu la gravité de ses actes, on ne se concentre pas vraiment sur le "positif", d'autant que je ne veux pas donner la fausse impression que "malgré les mauvais côtés, ça en valait la peine". Leur relation est un beau gâchis et même s'ils ont clairement une relation passionnelle (et co-dépendante), c'était une erreur de se mettre ensemble dans les circonstances où ils l'ont fait. L'autre raison c'est que la fic devient très introspective et tournée vers le passé ; c'est normal vu mon thème mais je veux aussi faire avancer l'histoire et il faut que je fasse attention à ne pas trop surdévelopper le passé par rapport au présent. Je vais donc plutôt te répondre ici car je ne suis pas sûr de montrer ça dans la fic.

Katsuki s'est mis en couple avec Izuku quelque temps après avoir été rejeté par Eijiro, pour des raisons qui seront explicitées plus tard. C'est arrivé par la force des choses, les deux partageant un très fort lien, ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre et... ce qui devait arriver arriva. A la base Katsuki était réticent vis à vis de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Izuku, il a toujours eu des sentiments très ambivalents à son égard, et de fait leur relation était d'abord charnelle et n'a jamais été totalement dénuée de violence. Mais Bakugo a beaucoup souffert d'avoir perdu Kirishima et s'est retrouvé très angoissé par l'idée d'être seul. Il a essayé de bien faire ; de jouer et le jeu et de sortir officiellement avec Izuku, pour ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs. Il a donc passé du temps avec lui, il s'est montré protecteur et possessif, et il a traité sa relation comme une part de sa vie qu'il voulait réussir au mieux, même si c'était compliqué pour lui de gérer la façon dont ils étaient perçus de l'extérieur. Il y a donc bien eu l'effet "lune de miel", une période où la relation était plutôt positive même si dans les faits, le besoin de contrôle de Katsuki était déjà un problème. Au moins il faisait des concessions et considérait son compagnon suffisamment pour l'observer et essayer de lui faire plaisir. Surtout, il essayait de construire quelque chose avec lui et il avait de réels sentiments à son égard ; il y a eu un moment où il a appris à connaître Deku d'une façon nouvelle par le biais de cette relation et où ils ont été réellement intimes ; en particulier parce que Katsuki s'est reposé sur Izuku et s'est autorisé à être vulnérable. En étant cynique on peut dire que c'est pour panser les plaies de sa relation précédente, ça n'a pas duré, car il y avait des dangers inhérents au lien entre Izuku et lui. Leur installation ensemble a marqué la dégradation de leur lien, et tout en prétendant que Deku avait changé, Katsuki a renié son attitude "saine" comme une erreur, une faiblesse qui lui aurait, entre autre, coûté sa carrière de héros. Sa capacité pour la paranoïa et le déni ensuite, on les connait...

Merci pour ton retour 3 je suis ravi que ça te plaise autant et que tu trouves le personnage bien retranscrit ! "tout étant toujours un gros enfoiré il arrive à inspirer de la pitié" : Ne nous leurrons pas, j'adore faire ça xD

Kayn :

Merci beaucoup ! Clairement le sujet est peu propice aux fleurs et aux paillettes. Le chapitre 3 en particulier était dur, je voulais exposer clairement la "laideur" de ce qu'il se passe réellement, de quoi on parle, en fait. Je pense que les photos sont un bon moyen de couper court à la "romantisation" qui a lieu avec la fiction, oui il y a des raisons, et on tend à s'identifier aux personnages et moi, en tant qu'auteur, je prend le point de vue de Katsuki et j'ai tendance à m'identifier à lui pour le plaindre ou essayer de le comprendre. Mais comment dire, ce n'est pas qu'une histoire, on est pas "un peu violent", "par accident". J'aime bien pour le pire et je suis assez content de la première partie parce qu'elle rend bien la tension qu'il y a dans une situation de violence, la façon dont la personne violente accule l'autre pour en venir à lui faire du mal. Mais j'ai ellipsé la violence elle-même et la suite, au delà du message, est très cathartique.

Il fallait, à un moment, mettre Katsuki et le lecteur face à la réalité matérielle de ses actes. J'ai pu voir ce genre de photos dans des documentaires, et c'est vraiment insoutenable. Alors j'aurais pu faire le choix de rendre Katsuki moins antipathique ; de ne pas le faire aller aussi loin dans les abus ; de juste (?) cogner Izuku, mais au final c'est une pente inexorable, du contrôle à l'humiliation, de la violence à la torture, et cela inclut aussi le viol, parce que dans de telles circonstances, comment des actes sexuels pourraient être consentis ? Et si les choses avaient suivi leur cours, Izuku serait mort. C'est de ça que l'on parle. Et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le dénoncer et de montrer toute l'horreur qui se cache derrière. Je vois beaucoup d'histoires qui montrent Katsuki ou d'autres personnages masculins "forts" se montrer surprotecteurs, voulant contrôler leur partenaire ; ou encore lorsqu'on voit Katsuki et Izuku en couple sans que Katsuki change d'attitude vis à vis de lui, continuant à l'insulter et à se comporter comme un bully (je me comporte en connard mais dans le fond je t'aime bien et tu le sais). Mais ce qui se cache derrière ce genre de comportement, c'est ça. C'est tout ça. C'est inacceptable et inexcusable. Et ce n'est pas un hasard si Bakugo est le produit d'une mentalité de la performance et de la compétition, un parfait petit exemple de masculinité toxique. Trop souvent, on décrit la violence domestique comme une espèce de phénomène endémique, comme si c'était le fait d'individus tordus, sur le même plan, disons, que la pédophilie. Et on a beau parler de "pervers narcissiques", on n'a pas affaire à des psychopathes cachés parmi les "gens normaux", mais à une construction sociale qui est inhérente au patriarcat. La violence et le besoin de domination ne sont pas réservés aux hommes, mais la société pousse ces derniers dans ce sens depuis quelques deux millénaires. Breeef, comme tu peux voir, je prends ce sujet très au sérieux même si mon but reste quand même de raconter une histoire et de voir ce qui va arriver x) Je pense que ton ressenti est tout à fait justifié, moi même je suis quasiment dissocié quand je lis ce chapitre et quand j'écris ma fic. Il y a la part qui juge impardonnable ce qu'il a fait et, je suppose, ressent une forme de haine pour ce personnage. Et une autre part qui est profondément triste pour... l'être humain mutilé qu'il est, et je ne parle pas de son bras. J'essaye de rester plus neutre dans ce que j'écris, ne pas systématiquement céder à la facilité du pathos (en particulier parce qu'il y a des moments pour ça). Pour être franc, il m'arrive d'avoir mal physiquement quand j'écris et que je me mets à sa place. J'ai plutôt tendance à juguler mon empathie du coup et j'écris parfois de façon détachée pour éviter cela xD

Ookami : Je suis très content qu'il t'ait plu x3 Recovery Girl est tellement un personnage bienveillant (quoi que sévère) dans le manga, je trouvais ça très intéressant de la développer sous un jour plus sérieux via le biais de cette fic. Je ne sais si les gens ont vu venir le fait qu'elle va rembarrer Katsuki, ou si comme lui on s'attend à ce qu'elle l'aide. C'était aussi un... symbole fort, qu'un personnage qui est défini par le fait d'aider les autres, d'être bienveillant etc, le juge aussi sévèrement, bref, je voulais une sorte d'effet "baffe dans ta gueule" ^^' Et tout de suite après, on comprend pourquoi. C'est presque inimaginable qu'elle refuse de soigner quelqu'un qui en a besoin, non ? Limite une faute professionnelle, totalement antihéroïque... Et pourtant. Vu le rôle qu'elle a joué auprès d'Izuku, je trouve ça... compréhensible. Ni Izuku ni elle ne s'acharnent sur lui ou ne se vengent ; simplement, ils ne vont plus user leur compassion sur lui, il ne la mérite pas, point.

N'hésite pas à partager tes hypothèses, je suis curieux :3


	5. One last picture on your mind

Deku est en train de pleurer.

Parce qu'il ne veut pas sauter entre les deux pierres les plus éloignés, pour atteindre l'autre côté du gué.

Il ne peut pas courir assez vite.

Il n'arrive pas à monter à l'arbre.

Il y a des fourmis dans son gâteau.

Il pleure encore. Il pleure toujours. Pourquoi il pleure ? se demande Katsuki.

x

Hé, grenouille, hé Deku, regarde par-ici !

Katsuki tranche le ver de terre en deux, concentré, observe lequel des tronçons continue à s'agiter. Puis il recommence, le découpe en petits morceaux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne gigote plus.

Il se tourne vers Deku derrière lui, qui hoquète. Pourquoi il pleure ? se demande Katsuki.

x

Il a plu et tout dégouline et un petit garçon le suit encore alors qu'il saute à pieds joints dans la boue.

Il pousse Deku dans la flaque. Il est plus puissant que lui, et l'enfant a beau tenter de se relever, il le bloque à l'aide de son poids, le rassoit à chaque fois le cul dans l'eau. Les bottes se remplissent, et au contact froid, les yeux grands ouverts se brouillent, les joues se barbouillent de larmes. Comme il ne se débat plus, Katsuki le relâche et se redresse. Il le regarde.

Il le fixe, triomphant.

Tu pleures à cause de moi.

x

De l'autre côté de la porte des toilettes, de l'autre côté de la porte couverte de graffitis, il peut entendre Deku pleurer. Sa chemise d'uniforme tailladée au cutter. Ses chaussures dans lesquelles on a pissé.

Deku pleure.

Il pleure encore.

Et Katsuki sait très bien pourquoi.

x

Le monde s'arrête. Deku tombe à genoux. Son cri retentit au milieu de la foule. Et puis, quand il n'a plus de voix, il se met à pleurer. Ses sanglots ne ressemblent à rien qu'il ait déjà entendu. On dirait qu'il va mourir. Katsuki détourne les yeux de l'écran et ils tombent vers la source de ce vacarme.

Il le fixe. Sans comprendre. Et puis il serre les poings, les dents.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est _toi_ qui pleures ?

x

De l'autre côté de la porte verrouillée de l'internat, enfermé dans sa chambre, Deku pleure sans cesse. Il ne veut plus sortir. Il ne veut plus parler. Il ne veut plus se battre. Il ne veut plus rien.

Katsuki fixe la porte fermée. Il en a assez. Il en a assez.

Serre le poing, pose la paume au dessus de la poignée. Active son alter.

Boom. Il défonce le bois à coups de pieds et plonge la main dans l'ouverture. Défait le loquet. Et il pénètre dans l'ombre.

Il le regarde. Fixe ce qu'est devenu l'apprenti-héros, cette forme tremblotante que seule la surprise empêche de sangloter. La chose recroquevillée dans le coin de la chambre.

 _Ce n'est pas de ma faute._

Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

Arrête de pleurer. Arrête de pleurer, sale nerd.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

Dis, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

x

Quand il émerge des limbes de ses cauchemars, il remarque que la lumière se reflète sur un rectangle de surface brillante posée sur la table de chevet. Une fenêtre moirée et sombre ouverte sur le plastique clair de la tablette. Comme c'est de son côté droit, il parvient à se hisser à l'aide de ses abdos pour tendre la main et faire glisser le papier jusqu'au bord. La tête lui tourne lorsqu'il se redresse et il redoute de perdre l'équilibre car il n'a aucune chance de se rattraper - il tombera au milieu des fils, se cognera à la table qui roulera plus loin, comme c'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, et une fois au sol, il n'est pas sûr d'avoir la force de se relever seul. Et le bouton de l'appel, il ne sait plus où il se trouve. Heureusement, rien de tel n'arrive, et l'ayant fait glisser jusqu'à la limite de la table, il utilise son pouce comme pince et ramène à lui sa trouvaille.

Il se rejette en arrière contre l'oreiller pour sortir de cet équilibre dangereux et étouffe un grognement de douleur quand il emploie son bras gauche par réflexe pour se replacer au centre du lit. Il lève la photo au dessus de ses yeux, louche dessus, et tressaille en réalisant ce que c'est.

C'est Deku aux yeux morts. C'est Deku et sa gueule cassée. Comme si on avait étalé le vert de sa chevelure sur sa figure, à gros coups de brosse, façon peinture en relief, au couteau. Mêlé de rouge, sa complémentaire.

Ca le réveille d'un coup. Cette image le poursuit ; il faut que le choc se dissipe pour qu'il comprenne que c'est Recovery Girl qui a laissé la photo à son chevet.

Katsuki ne veut pas regarder cette prise de vue moche et franchement répugnante. Il n'est pas une petite nature, mais même lui n'apprécie pas de contempler des plaies, des marques de castagne, un visage enlaidi par les coups. Il faudrait être _tordu_ pour ça.

Mais il reste dans cette position un long moment. Il n'arrive pas, bizarrement, à esquisser un geste ou à détourner les yeux.

En pleine lumière, applati par le flash, celui qui était son copain grimace. Ce n'est pas une bonne photo, elle est surexposée et un peu floue, mais on voit ce qu'i voir. Portrait frontal, titre : douleur. Ca pourrait être n'importe quand, un exemple pris au hasard. De la chair exposée comme sur un étal de boucher, ce n'est pas humain. Le genre d'image qui va avec celles des charniers et des victimes de la bombe H.

On n'est pas sensé voir ça. C'est quelque chose qui aurait dû rester caché. Quelque chose de tabou. Vulgaire et indécent. Et ainsi il ne cesse de regarder, fasciné. Ce spectacle lui fait oublier d'avaler sa salive, mais lui paraît totalement irréel.

On dirait qu'il attend que quelque rayon tombe du cadre de papier brillant, pénètre son oeil et, se répercutant à l'intérieur de son crâne, change subtilement quelque chose, produise une transmutation de son être. Mais l'illumination ne vient pas. Au bout d'un moment, il laisse retomber son bras droit qui fatigue, et pousse un soupir découragé.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il cherche. Depuis la visite de Recovery Girl, il se sent complètement vide. Il voudrait pouvoir sentir quelque chose, dire : ça c'est de la tristesse, ici, la honte, et voilà le remord. Hé, je suis humain quand même. Hé, malgré tout, je suis normal. J'ai déconné, c'est vrai, je suis parti carrément hors piste, mais à l'origine, j'étais plutôt décent, je vous jure.

Mais rien ne se passe. Même son corps ne réagit plus, ses yeux restent désespérément secs, et tout ce qu'il sent, c'est l'inconfort physique et la vague nausée qui ne le quitte pas.

Katsuki ferme les yeux, complètement abruti par la fièvre. Il n'arrive à penser à rien, ne réagit plus, même à l'odeur de plus en plus suffoquante qui émane de sa plaie, lui qui n'a jamais supporté la saleté. On le fait pisser dans une bassine, on le nettoie comme on peut quand on a le temps... Il laisse aller, il est trop épuisé pour s'en soucier encore. Quoi que ce soit qui l'animait, c'est complètement éteint. C'est sûrement bientôt fini.

Bon, c'est dommage. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'a pas une once de regret. Il ne ressent vraiment rien.

Tout ça n'a rien de cathartique. Il vaut mieux mettre un point final à cette affaire qui n'a été qu'une vaste comédie. Vingt-six ans pour faire semblant d'être un héros. D'être une personne. Vingt-six ans pour revenir au vide. Il s'en branle un peu maintenant, il n'a pas vraiment de raison de se tuer, mais pas de raison de vivre non plus. Il regarde les yeux vides de la photo et se souvient du regard de Deku, le dernier qu'il lui a lancé. Sur la balance du bien et du mal, il est clairement du côté négatif. En somme, ce choix de se sacrifier n'a rien de courageux, sa vie est juste finie, il n'a plus aucune perspective. Il n'y a rien à sauver. Plus qu'à attendre. Il range la photo inutile sous son oreiller, et se laisse aller entre l'inconscience et l'éveil. Tout flotte, dans le flou, et ce que lui murmurent les visages qui lui rendent visite dans la grisaille, il ne s'en souvient pas.

Le lendemain, le midi ou le soir, il est réveillé par l'arrivée d'un aide-soignant qui lui amène son plateau repas. C'est le plus jeune de l'équipe. Un grand maigre qui, à sa grande surprise, s'assied sur la chaise en plastique destinée aux visiteurs inexistants et, voyant qu'il ne touche pas à la nourriture, tente de le convaincre de manger. Katsuki n'a pas envie de lui expliquer qu'il a jugé que mourir d'une infection généralisée lui semble métaphoriquement adapté pour avoir empoisonné la vie de son ex et que s'alimenter dans ces circonstances serait contre productif ; il grogne qu'il n'a pas faim et tente de le pousser vers la sortie par sa mauvaise humeur, ignorant les tentatives de communication.

Alors qu'il émerge à contrecoeur de sa torpeur, il se souvient de l'existence de la photo, cachée sous l'oreiller, en dessous de sa tête. Il lui vient à l'esprit que quelqu'un pourrait la trouver.

Face à son refus entêté de s'alimenter, le jeune prend la télécommande d'appel. Aussitôt, ses yeux se braquent involontairement sur lui - les muscles de son dos se tendent, et il fixe soudain ses mouvements avec une attention farouche. Apparemment, il a encore le réflexe de craindre les vexations du personnel. Il redoute un chantage pour le forcer à manger. Mais le gamin ne débranche pas la commande, pas plus qu'il ne s'amuse à la mettre hors d'atteinte sur son côté gauche - rien qui ressemble à des représailles. Il se contente de l'avancer sur le bord du lit, là où le blessé peut s'en saisir sans risquer de tomber au passage.

"N'hésitez pas à appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit." lui sourit-il.

Katsuki fixe, agacé, son dos qui s'éloigne. Il n'en a rien à faire. Il n'est pas énervé par le fait qu'il arrive encore à avoir une influence sur lui. Il n'a pas eu peur de lui, il a juste eu une réaction logique compte tenu de ce qui s'est déjà produit.

Quoi, alors il a fait ça pour l'aider ? Comme ça, gratos ? Il croit peut-être que s'il joue les nounous il va être attendri et bouffer pour lui faire plaisir ?

Ce sourire et cette pseudo-gentillesse qui lui évoque quelque chose. Qui fait naître dans sa poitrine une toute petite flamme, une chaleur qui gonfle, se répand, et soudain irradie ses membres, familière.

Il se tient là, plissant les yeux, écoutant son souffle s'amplifier. Le sourire, le regard qui semble lui avoir été réellement destinés ne s'effacent pas. Son coeur bat. Et lorsque le choc, l'apathie commencent à s'estomper, ce qui s'insinue, cette émotion, la première à revenir, est la colère.

Pourquoi il agit différemment des autres ? songe-t-il avec dépit. Et son coeur se serre.

Ce n'est pas exactement agréable, de voir l'indifférence lui échapper. Le calme régnait. Et voilà que revient en douce la bonne vieille fureur, traînant tout son cortège de frustrations, chassant devant-elle une myriade de pensées en bataille. Il sent venir l'équivalent d'une énorme gueule de bois. La colère, il en veut pas. Elle a fait assez de dégâts. C'est pas ça qu'il doit ressentir. Il fait toujours tout à l'envers. Il perçoit le raidissement de son esprit et s'énerve contre lui-même, incapable de l'endiguer. Evidemment qu'il est comme ça. C'est ça, observe-t-il, c'est ce sentiment, c'est moi. Il ressort la photo de sous l'oreiller. Il s'en fout de Deku. Il s'est emballé, dans l'enchaînement violent, il a pu dire ou penser des choses un peu extrêmes, après tout, il venait de perdre son bras. Mais au final, il est pas cap de comprendre le nerd. Il lui est aussi étranger que la grenouille, dont il tenterait de saisir les pensées, les sentiments. (C'est pour ça que la grenouille, on peut l'attraper, la mettre dans un bocal, la secouer par une de ses pattes palmées pour la montrer à ses copains... et si par hasard elle meurt, la tristesse ne dure qu'un instant, et puis on passe à autre chose, et c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existée)

Par contre, si on trouve la photo, sa réputation va en pâtir. Et ça, ça le fait chier. C'est une preuve problématique. Certes, selon sa déposition, Deku a été blessé par le chef de la Ligue. Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi cette photo existe, pourquoi lui l'a en sa possession. S'il meurt, qu'on la découvre sur lui, cela soulèvera des questions. Il sait que sa version des faits ne collait pas vraiment à celle de Deku. Il l'a vu sur le visage des enquêteurs. Mais ils étaient tous les deux blessés... Des héros haut placés - quasiment à l'abri des soupçons. Avec un élément comme ça c'est une autre histoire. Il peut dire adieu à toute une carrière qu'il a passé dix ans à construire.

Ground Zero, le héros, s'avère un vulgaire...

C'est quoi le terme ? Homme violent ? Conjoint abusif ? Ce genre d'histoire ne l'a jamais intéressé ; il ne s'est jamais senti concerné. C'est des affaires bien nazes pour la flicaille ; où on ne sait pas qui est responsable, qui a commencé, où on ne peut pas intervenir faute de preuves, ou alors les preuves sont là mais la victime ne porte pas plainte... Lui, sa cible, c'étaient les vilains, c'étaient les criminels dangereux. Pas les petites frappes, pas les minables qui frappent leur femme parce qu'ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire de leur vie.

C'est beau les oeillères hein ?

Ca commence à le stresser et il s'imagine que Recovery Girl a laissé ça là dans l'intention qu'on le découvre. Quand on va changer les draps, il risque d'avoir du mal à la cacher ailleurs que dans sa tunique qui n'a de vêtement que le nom. Bout de tissu serait plus approprié. Il aimerait bien mettre des vraies fringues mais on l'a embarqué sans ses affaires, et il va pas aller demander à quelqu'un un service. Katsuki ne veut pas de contact avec l'extérieur.

Il se met à réfléchir autant qu'il peut dans la confusion de la fièvre. Il arrive vite à la conclusion qu'il ne veut pas que ça se sache. En définitive, il tient à son image plus qu'il tient à sa vie. Voir le nom de Ground Zero trainé dans la boue...

 _Et le nom de Bakugo..._

Soudain, il voit ses parents, auxquels il n'a pas pensé depuis des mois. Il les voit, montrés du doigt par tous. _Quelle éducation ils ont donné à ce gosse ?_ Sa mère gardera la tête haute, la vieille harpie se contentera de finir de le renier. Mais son père... Il risque de perdre ses clients, et surtout, l'idée que lui l'apprenne, lui qui a toujours pris sa défense...

Il ne se sent pas très bien, à cette idée. En fait, il commence à se sentir franchement mal. Ce qui n'était qu'une vague inquiétude, une hypothèse des plus virtuelles qui ne le concerne guère, puisqu'il sera mort (et cela aussi, il a du mal à l'imaginer), cela se change en début de panique. Que ses parents puissent savoir. Qu'ils doivent endurer les conséquences. Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas possible.

Il ne peut pas laisser ça se produire. Alors, la solution est simple. Il tient le cliché dans sa main. Avec de discrètes explosions et un peu de persévérance, il devrait être capable de le réduire en cendres - le tout sans déclencher de détecteur de fumée, un challenge de plus.

Ayant jeté un coup d'oeil à la porte, il constate qu'on ne vient pas et met aussitôt son plan à exécution. Le jeune homme fait crépiter une nuée de micro déflagrations près du coin de l'image, qui se raccornit un peu sous la chaleur. Il grommèle à voix basse sans prêter attention à ses propres jurons. Décidemment, il n'est pas bon quand il s'agit d'enflammer quelque chose. Tout ce que son alter fait c'est de consteller de petits points noirs le bas de la photo. Il peut recouvrir toute la surface à la longue et la rendre illisible, mais tant qu'à faire, il préfèrerait détruire purement et simplement la preuve qui l'incrimine.

Après trois minutes où il commence à suer abondamment sous l'énervement (c'est très dur de se retenir de souffler le papier d'une grosse explosion, qui attirerait du monde et risquerait d'avoir un résultat aléatoire), un point orangé mord enfin le bord de la photo et une petite flamme, guère plus qu'une braise, forme un liseré rouge qui vient dévorer l'affreux portrait.

Katsuki est soulagé de sa disparition imminente ; distraitement, il porte son regard sur le visage de Deku, la partie où il est reconnaissable. Il se fige pendant une seconde.

Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas bien regardé Deku ? Sa figure s'estompe déjà dans ses souvenirs.

Il voir la flamme qui lèche le bord, remonte doucement, une odeur de cramé emplit l'air. On dirait qu'elle ne va pas réussir à prendre, ce papier glacé n'est pas très combustible, mais peu à peu, le torse de Deku prend la couleur du caramel, le noir remonte, il engloutit peu à peu sa silhouette torturée, si pâle, et d'instant en instant, de plus en plus vite, les mains disparaissent, le buste où il y a les taches de couleur de ses coups, c'est un soulagement d'effacer ça, ce fondu au noir, mais encore un peu et c'est le visage qui va être emporté, la langue de feu y est, les bords crépitant de rouge sur le noir baveux l'encerclent, et les épaules de Katsuki tressautent, et il abat la photo sur le lit, essaye de l'écraser, d'arrêter l'incendie.

"...merde !" se brise sa voix comme il tente de sauver ce qu'il reste du visage.

Il ne le verra plus jamais.

 _Il ne le verra plus jamais._

La main crispée autour du cliché noirci duquel tombent des cendres, il l'amène contre sa poitrine, serrée là, comme pour protéger cette image cruelle et misérable, contre son coeur. Katsuki se balance d'avant en arrière. Il n'a pas d'autre photo. Plus de portable. Nulle part, il n'a d'autre photo d'Izuku.

Cette image, cette image si laide avec les preuves, avec les marques, c'est la seule qu'il possède, la seule qu'il peut voir, la seule qu'il mérite d'emporter avec lui. Et comme tant de souvenirs, soudain, tourbillonnent dans sa tête (le sourire d'Izuku, l'air heureux d'Izuku, la tristesse d'Izuku, la douleur d'Izuku, la colère d'Izuku, la force d'Izuku, sa détermination, sa douceur, sa tendresse, son admiration, son indignation, ses moqueries, sa foi, sa rage, sa haine, son mépris, ses larmes, toutes ses larmes, et ses sourires, si grands), tourbillonnent et disparaissent, bouffés par les flammes, bouffés par sa haine, comme il se souvient, de sa promesse, de la main qu'il avait prise et serrée et du corps qu'il avait relevé et tiré et attiré à lui, si chaud, si vivant, si plein d'émotions, du garçon qu'il avait juré de protéger au péril de sa vie, nous contre le monde, du garçon, qui, s'il l'avait compris, aurait pu le sauver - il comprend, il comprend, pourquoi Chiyo Shuzenji a laissé cette photo à son chevet.

Il _comprend_.

Et se précipite sur la télécommande pour appeler, sans pouvoir essuyer ses yeux, glisse l'image entre les draps, Deku défiguré le fixe de ses yeux morts, il bascule de côté, trop tard, vomit au sol toute la bile que son ventre contient.

Le jeune aide soignant ne lui fait pas de reproche, mais ça n'empêche pas la honte de se cramponner à lui.

On nettoie, on le réinstalle, et il retient les larmes en la présence d'un tiers. Ses doigts tâtent le contour irrégulier du bord de la photo, qui s'effrite.

Il ne le reverra plus, ses souvenirs vont s'estomper, et tout ce qu'il restera c'est cette image. Celle qu'il a provoquée. On lui conseille, de prendre ces médicaments, pour atténuer la douleur. L'expression du jeune homme est pleine de compassion. Il y a des antidépresseurs, précise-t-il.

Katsuki pince les lèvres, regarde les cachets laissés au bord de l'assiette, hésite à s'en saisir.

De quoi tout effacer. Toutes les émotions négatives. Il planera un peu, il aura moins mal et surtout, il ne pensera pas. Déjà ses mâchoires se serrent, les vibrations se diffusent jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Replonger dans le brouillard.

Sa main effleure les drogues de couleur. Se ravise. Et à la place, il va chercher l'icone du martyr sur laquelle il pose les doigts comme en quête d'une bénédiction.

Son coeur bat. Ses larmes coulent. Son index trace les contours déformés du visage de Deku.

Il ressent quelque chose. Il peut ressentir quelque chose. Alors, tordant ses lèvres en sourire, il vient en mordre la pulpe desséchée, jusqu'à s'abreuver du goût du sang. Il veut mourir, et pour cela, il faut d'abord être vivant.

Il veut se souvenir. Avec le temps qu'il lui reste. Il veut comprendre. Ce qu'il a détruit, il veut le ressentir. Il veut être humain.

Il veut être humain. Et donc, il veut souffrir.

Les mots de l'infirmier lui reviennent : il faut couper ce qui est pourri au risque qu'il empoisonne tout le corps. Mais la pourriture, c'est lui.

Il pige maintenant, l'immobilisme de Deku, la condamnation de Deku. Les larmes qui roulaient si nombreuses d'un côté, l'autre oeil trop fermé, trop blessé par ses coups.

 _Je t'aime, Kacchan... Mais je ne peux pas te sauver._

La violence a grandi en lui. Comme si tous ses sentiments : cette haine, toute cette violence - s'étaient alors concentrés comme un caillot de sang au milieu de sa poitrine, qu'ils avait mûri, poussé, grossi comme un fruit, une figue, sorte de tumeur étrange, un fruit un peu tordu qui grandissait là, gonflé par tout le sang qui pulsait si fort dans son corps. Et avec le temps elle mûrissait, devenait de plus en plus sombre, sa chair se boursouflait. Il devenait difficile de sortir avec cette figue monstrueuse au milieu du corps, cette anomalie qui virait violacée, se tendait d'une peau veineuse qui blafarde tournait au violet, couleur oeil poché. Il cachait ce fruit monstrueux, le dissimulait l'air de rien - prétendait être parfait, et croyait ses mensonges - cela n'existait pas, personne ne devait le voir - et plus la situation devenait critique, plus la peur (inadmissible, inavouable) qu'il ressentait quelque fois en apercevant du coin de l'oeil la déformation de la _chose_ qui distordait ses vêtements lui poignardait le coeur, plus le venin noir bouillonnait et gonflait, gonflait le fruit de ses fautes - et jamais il n'y posait un regard.

Il se force à regarder son bras - cet autre fruit pourri qui le tue. Même si on coupe, il le sait, le poison, le vrai poison est dans son sang.

Toi, c'est toi, rien que toi.

Tu cherches des raisons, des excuses, un changement ? Admets que tu as toujours agi ainsi une bonne fois pour toutes, que tu vaux pas mieux que ces vilains, un putain d'hypocrite qui voulait pas admettre qu'il était du mauvais côté, tu te sentiras mieux, tu pourras crever en paix.

Ce qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi Deku a supporté cela, tout cela, aussi longtemps. Il grimace en se souvenant des paroles rapportées par Recovery Girl. "Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il ne fait pas exprès, il a besoin de moi."

Et lui revient un souvenir, un de ces souvenirs qu'il a occultés, un de ces jours où il était _faible_.

Il y a quelqu'un qui pleure, dans ce souvenir, adossé au carrelage de la baignoire, il y a quelqu'un qui pleure, et ce n'est pas Deku.

 _"Fais pas l'hypocrite ! Je sais que vous avez comploté dans mon dos... Rapporté des trucs... Me regarde pas comme ça, ou je te bute !"_

 _On entend le son des larmes et de la morve qu'il ravale à l'arrière de sa gorge dans sa voix, des hoquets, et il essuie et essuie encore sa figure du dos du bras à gestes rageurs._

 _Deku semble osciller à mi-distance, hésitant à se mettre à portée pour le consoler, ou à fuir tant qu'il est encore temps._

 _Il passe sa tête sous l'eau froide avec le pommeau de douche, au dessus de la baignoire, noie les larmes, mais cela n'arrête pas le mal de tête qui prend ses tempes en étau._

 _Pas d'alcool. Pas de cigarette. Pas de drogue, évidemment. Juste un café par jour. Il a toujours fait gaffe, pour son image, pour le contrôle. Mais ce soir il n'a pas écouté la petite voix dans sa tête. Il n'a écouté aucune des petites voix qui l'avertissaient, qui lui servent à éviter les dérapages en public. Il était trop furieux pour entendre quoi que ce soit._

 _Il a souri, levé son verre à la santé des héros, offert des félicitations grinçantes devant les caméras, regardé son copain se faire quasiment écraser par les micros et les caméras jusqu'au moment où un type qui est trop loin pour capter ce qu'il dit se retourne et le voit et lui pousse un gros tas de mousse noire au visage :_

 _"On ne peut qu'imaginer la déception de vos fans... Comment expliquez vous cette déconvenue, Ground Zero ? Votre nombre d'arrestation n'a pas baissé, serait-ce votre tempérament qui joue contre vous ? On dit aussi que vos paroles en faveur de la peine de mort ont marginalisé votre position au sein des héros..."_

 _Ne pas le frapper. Inspirer par le nez. Souffler. Sourire._

 _Il a probablement l'air d'un psychopathe là tout de suite._

 _Ces connards de journalistes qui font passer leur message dans leur question, puis font comme si sa réponse avait la moindre importance._

 _"Ca montre juste que les autres sont forts." Sa voix vibre légèrement mais il parvient à ne pas s'emballer, ne pas aboyer. "Vous n'avez pas l'impression de salir leur mérite en prétendant que_ _j'ai_ _fait une erreur ?"_

 _Le type balbutie, surpris. Il lui arrache le micro et s'approche de la caméra pour fixer son oeil de verre bien en face - ça se fait pas à la télé, il s'en branle._

 _"Je suis pas comme ces hypocrites qui prétendent que ça n'importe pas tant qu'ils servent la société. Je vais me dépasser, les dépasser, et devenir numéro 1. C'est tout."_

 _Il lui rend le machin en le poussant contre son torse, et fait volte-face._

 _Le calvaire ne faisait là que commencer, la soirée également._

 _Il a porté des toasts. Pour supporter l'humiliation. Pour ne pas faire tâche dans l'ambiance festive, pour ne pas passer encore pour le rabat-joie qui ne sait pas se contrôler._

 _Et puis il a bu trop de verres, et il a dérapé. Des éclats de voix au milieu de la foule. Le col de Deku dans ses poings. Les plats qui se renversent comme il le repousse contre le buffet, comme, pour se retenir, Deku aggripe la nappe qui commence à glisser. Stupide nerd, et sa voix qui criait "Calme-toi ! Kacchan ! Calme-toi !"._

 _Les gens se retournent, les gens regardent, leur champagne à la main. Leur air choqué, leurs demi-sourires. Tout ce cirque qu'il subit chaque mois, ce stupide classement, c'est ça qu'il a voulu ? C'est pour ça qu'il se bat ? Pour cette humiliation ?_

 _Il fend la foule, malade de rage, malade de honte. Encore un scandale. Encore un foirage. Il voit déjà les commentaires twitter. "Quel bouffon" "C'est pour ce genre de geste qu'on peut pas le prendre au sérieux" "Qui veut d'un héros comme ça ?"_

 _Ce n'est qu'une parade de singes. Sur le terrain, il va s'imposer. Sur le terrain, il va se surpasser._

 _Les héros n'ont pas de congés, pas de week end, pas de vacances. Le crime ne s'arrête pas. Il travaille nuit et jour, il rentre rarement avant onze heures, les jours où il rentre. Il lui arrive d'avoir des crises de nerf parce qu'il n'arrive pas à faire tenir ses entrainements dans son planning et qu'il est terrifié de perdre son niveau.  
_

 _Il s'était interdit le café et la clope mais il cache comme il peut sa dépendance aux boissons énergisantes et parfois son coeur bat si vite qu'il craint qu'il s'arrête. Il est loin le temps où il dormait huit heures par nuit comme une horloge bien réglée ; le pire c'est quand il se couche pour récupérer et que le sommeil ne vient pas._

 _Je vais faire de mon mieux, je vais me dépasser, a-t-il répondu à chaque question comme si ça pouvait le sauver - et à l'intérieur il sentait les noeuds se resserrer - et il fallait qu'il boive pour continuer à sourire, pour ne pas donner de voix à l'angoisse qui le poignarde - je ne peux pas je ne peux pas je ne peux plus_

 _je ne peux plus -_

 _et il rentre seul insulte Izuku tournoie dans l'appartement comme un dément et quand le numéro 1 revient il l'agonit de haine, veut le frapper pour chasser la pitié de ses yeux. Il le loupe, vacille, et se rue dans la salle de bain._

 _Plié en deux, il vomit dans la baignoire, il n'a pourtant pas mangé tant que ça, pense-t-il quand l'acidité transforme son beau visage en masque grimaçant souillé de bile claire._

 _"Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû boire autant..." la petite voix derrière lui s'inquiète._

 _Il veut répliquer un truc méchant mais un nouveau hoquet le fait gerber et il louche sur le mélange infâme qui tapisse la cuve. La main de son copain se pose sur son dos, le tapote, réconfortante._

 _Il doit être comblé, Deku. Il est à genoux. Il réunit le peu de forces qu'il a pour le repousser mollement._

 _"On est pitoyables." La voix de Deku est plus basse, plus adulte. Il n'aime pas ce ton là. Celui qui ne dit pas ce qu'il veut entendre. "Regarde-toi. Regarde-moi."_

 _Il se retourne. Deku a la joue enflée. Sa chemise baille, déchirée._

 _"A cause de toi", dit Katsuki "je suis passé pour un con. Tu es venu me provoquer parce que tu_ _savais_ _que j'étais à bout, hein ? Tu voulais que je me ridiculise ?"_

 _"Je voulais juste voir si ça allait..." gémit Deku._

 _"Bien sûr que ça va pas ! Ne joue pas les innocents, alors que tu es dans les petits papiers de tout le monde, que tout le monde se moque de moi ! Je sais que tu es ravi, plus qu'aucun autre ! Tu as tout ce dont tu rêvais, et moi je suis... cinquième...!"_

 _Sa bouche se tord et ses paupières penchent bizarrement comme il crache ce mot, que la douleur crève la surface, dévale son visage chiffonné. L'air se prend dans sa gorge et chaque inspiration est un gémissement._

 _Il est en train de pleurer devant Deku._

 _Il a perdu le fil, le contrôle. Pourtant, il a besoin de continuer, de le cracher. Il secoue la tête. "Ca sera quoi la prochaine fois ?... Huitième ? Dixième ? Jusqu'où je vais tomber ?"_

 _Il lève ses yeux égarés vers lui, où le désespoir le dispute à la rage. Et les écarquille, quand les bras de son copain viennent l'entourer et le serrent contre lui._

 _Il reste raide dans son étreinte, le souffle bloqué. Les mains dans son dos semblent étonnamment grandes. Il sent sa propre haleine alcoolisée et le parfum suave de Deku._

 _Il va lui apprendre à profiter de ses défaites... Le manipuler pour avoir ce qu'il veut... Le traiter comme s'il était fragile, comme s'il était comme ça..._

 _Les explosions s'évaporent. Il pose son front contre son cou, les sanglots s'accélèrent et ses cils balayent sa peau humide comme il cache ses yeux au creux de sa clavicule. Comme il embrasse son col pour étouffer sa voix, emmêler ses lèvres au rêche du lin de la chemise. Deku le presse fort en retour, vient baiser ses cheveux au dessus de l'oreille, murmure des petits rien. Il s'abime contre lui, s'agrippe à son dos, tirant le vêtement à pleines poignées, naufragé, et Deku le berce doucement, le tient et le serre comme s'il n'allait jamais le lâcher. Il est toujours derrière lui. Il est toujours là pour lui. Et s'il dit je t'aime ou je suis désolé, Katsuki prétendra que l'alcool l'a égaré, prétendra oublier. Oublier cette chaleur et l'infâme gratitude qui l'a envahi comme un petit garçon impuissant._

 _Il tente de disparaître, de se fondre en lui, collé à lui. Juste là, juste maintenant, juste cette fois. Juste un soir, il prétend que ces bras puissants, ce coeur si grand peuvent le protéger du monde, de lui-même. Il est faible, alors, juste un soir, il le laisse le toucher._

 _Il le haïra plus tard._

"Espèce d'imbécile... Stupide, stupide Deku..." fait-il à la photo.

Il n'y a pas vraiment de méchanceté dans ses mots enroués. Il grimace avec amertume. Il le sait bien, que ce n'était pas vrai, que Deku n'était pas toujours dans son dos. Que cela fait longtemps qu'il ne le protégeait plus de quoi que ce soit. Qu'Izuku avait réussi à être premier, à sauver le monde, autant qu'on peut sauver ce putain de monde, et lui, lui il ne servait plus à rien. Qu'il était celui qui avait désespérément besoin de lui. Pour le haïr et pour l'aimer. Pour ne pas être seul. Pour ne pas être vide.

Et Izuku le savait, et c'est pour ça qu'il restait.

Le prix est trop grand. Le prix à payer était trop grand. Le piège trop cruel.

Car ce serait plus simple s'il n'était pas humain. De partir. S'il était juste un monstre, s'il ne souffrait pas, Izuku aurait pu s'échapper. S'il ne l'aimait pas, Izuku n'aurait rien eu à perdre.

Mais il l'a emprisonné par son remord, ses regrets, ses efforts plus encore que par la peur. Empoisonné.

Il lui a dit mille fois de partir. Et mille et une fois, demandé de rester.

Alors il se dit, bien trop tard, qu'Izuku a eu tort de vouloir le sauver. Il a pris sa main, mais sans se redresser, il l'a entraîné sous l'eau, dans le gouffre, avec lui.

* * *

Il y a une chance que mon rythme de parution ralentisse un peu, car j'ai rattrapé mon avance sur Hors-Champ et ce texte. Souvent, j'ai des morceaux de texte déjà rédigé des chapitres futurs, et ce n'est plus le cas actuellement... Ce qui n'est pas plus mal, ça me laisse le champ libre.

Le côté déprimant des deux commence à un peu m'affecter, donc je vais peut-être tenter d'écrire quelques OS plus légers entre temps. J'ai beau me vanter d'être sadique avec mes persos, la vérité est que je suis très empathique. Je donne beaucoup de traits narcissiques à Katsuki, et le côté désespéré du syndrome correspondant est quelque chose qui me mine le moral. Le personnage n'est pas un cas clinique, et je vais me permettre de l'écrire différemment, mais je tend à me retrouver bloqué avec sa psychologie dans les mêmes pièges qu'un "égo factice" crée dans la réalité.

Cali :

Mémoire sélective, tout à fait. Il pourrait faire de l'hypnose pour vraiment revivre ça mais je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée lol. Après il a des flashs, des impressions, et des trucs vont remonter avec le temps... C'est un peu dur à décrire, c'est une forme de dissociation. Une partie de lui était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, l'autre censurait, et le tout était orchestré par un récit interne, qui n'a pas besoin d'être rationnel pour fonctionner. C'est comme ça que ça reste quelqu'un capable d'avoir une conscience morale "normale" quand il juge les actions d'autrui tout en n'appliquant pas du tout le même jugement sur les siennes.

Concernant le viol, ça n'a rien de surprenant dans ce contexte ; peut-être qu'on a du mal à imaginer et je préfère m'abstenir de décrire ça dans la fic parce que... pas envie -_- mais je vais résumer un peu ici pour qu'on comprenne : Katsuki ne va pas, mettons, frapper Izuku et le prendre là au milieu du salon alors qu'il hurle, est en sang pendant que lui rit comme un maniaque... J'ai l'impression que c'est ce qu'on imagine quand je dis "viol". Par contre, quand Izuku est parti s'abriter dans la chambre après s'être fait abuser, et que Katsuki se sent *mal* à cause de ce qu'il a fait et va coucher avec lui, il ne s'assure pas qu'il va bien ou qu'il en a envie, il se sert. Et Izuku est suffisamment, hélas, accoutumé à la violence pour préférer endurer des attouchements qu'il ne désire pas, que de risquer de relancer le conflit. C'est pour ça que ça ne peut pas être consensuel dans ces conditions ; il y a trop de peur et de violence en jeu pour que Izuku puisse librement consentir. Imaginons un autre moment, indépendamment des violences physiques, où Katsuki a envie de coucher ; Izuku qui n'est pas en état de choc manifeste son peu d'envie en détournant la tête ou en disant "Kacchan, pas maintenant..." ; c'est le moment où tu back off. Pas Katsuki. Il va faire la gueule, faire une remarque sous entendant qu'Izuku n'en a rien à faire de lui, qu'il en a jamais envie, etc, n'importe quoi pour lui mettre la pression et le faire culpabiliser.  
Et Izuku n'a pas intérêt à ce que Katsuki soit frustré et énervé. Alors il finit toujours par céder et dire oui, se plier à sa volonté ou laisser faire.  
Ca reste du viol. Katsuki ne le voit pas de cette façon. Si un jour (et ça doit arriver) Izuku refuse carrément et le repousse, il va criser et aller casser des choses mais il ne va pas le prendre de force. Ca aurait pu finir par arriver cela dit, avec l'aggravation progressive des violences. Katsuki coupe de plus en plus son empathie pendant ses crises, et ne traite plus Izuku comme un être humain, donc c'était possible, mais je vais m'avancer et dire que ça n'a pas été le cas. Izuku a déjà bien assez subi :(

La relation avec Eijirou sera peut-être développée à un moment, ou sous forme d'un OS ? On verra :3


	6. A Story in your Head

Les jours passent et son état empire. Il y a des limites à la douleur physique et mentale qu'on peut vouloir supporter et il s'avère que la volonté il en reste assez peu. Il ne fait bientôt plus de distinction dans les pilules qu'on lui donne. Une poignée de médicaments comme des confiseries, c'est tout ce qu'il ingurgite avec de l'eau, faut que ça passe les nœuds dans sa gorge et son estomac qui se rétracte menace toujours de refuser l'apport. Vomir les gélules à demi fondues laisse un goût atroce sur la langue.

Tout se mêle. Le temps n'existe plus. Il est en train de mourir.

Il a du mal à réaliser, et quand il lui reste assez d'énergie pour tourner la tête vers la fenêtre et voir, par l'échappée, des images de son ancienne vie se superposer aux perspectives du bâtiment d'en face, une sorte d'étonnement l'envahit comme le vertige.

Katsuki essaye de penser. Il y a tant de questions sans réponses. Il s'éparpille, c'est comme s'il y avait un fuseau avec différents fils, différentes couleurs, textures, tiens, du nylon, et un gros brin de laine, des tresses, et puis des fils de coton, fins et presque imperceptibles, comme ceux que sa mère utilisait pour repriser ses pantalons déchirés, coudre des pièces de tissu avec les écussons d'All Might sur ses genoux qu'il ne manquait pas de faire craquer. Oui, une grosse poignée de fils tout droit sortis de la boite à couture, qui s'emmêlent et partent dans tous les sens. Il essaye d'en suivre un, puis un autre, il s'embrouille, s'y perd - il fait trop sombre - il se rappelle qu'il n'a qu'une main, peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il n'arrive pas à les dénouer, on n'est pas bien habile, avec une seule main. Il cherche le sens de tout cela, les idées s'effilochent ; entre souvenir et rêve, hallucination et bad trip. Cela formait un motif, cette tapisserie, cela avait une signification - peut-être que s'il pouvait voir, remettre en ordre, prendre du recul, il arriverait à distinguer le dessin qui s'y trouve. Le réseau semble toujours le ramener à Deku, comme si toute cette maille lâche et mal ajustée s'était tissée à partir de son image, que tout revenait toujours à lui, que la réponse était là. Mais avant qu'il puisse le distinguer, avant que ses efforts maladroits n'aboutissent à autre chose que davantage de nœuds, une flamme surgit et vient embraser les fils de couleur. Pris individuellement, ils paraissent jolis, un écheveau prometteur, et pourtant... cet ensemble grotesque, indémêlable qu'ils forment, il en est certain, n'est qu'une chose informe, un agglomérat sans valeur - comme toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel peuvent se réunir pour teindre une peau marquée par les coups. Tout se noircit, se disperse, et bon débarras. S'il pouvait le voir, le dessin qu'il a tissé avec les fils que sa mère lui a laissé, ce serait quelque chose d'aussi laid que le visage d'un garçon qui incarne l'espoir, défiguré par ses poings.

C'est trop tard, de toute façon. La fièvre, la douleur le harassent sans lui laisser le loisir de réfléchir, faire son deuil ou revoir défiler sa vie comme on le prétend dans les films. Ballotté entre l'inconscience et l'éveil, il renonce à ses prétentions de comprendre. De jour en jour, le bras noircit et la figure du jeune aide-soignant qui le change et le soigne semble triste, lorsqu'elle apparaît. S'y superposent les traits d'Izuku, et le blessé gémit doucement : "Va-t-en, va-t-en..."

Une fois qu'il se retrouve seul dans la chambre qui empeste, il ne peut retenir la peur de l'écraser. Situation oppressante, sans échappatoire. La faiblesse de ses membres, le vertige qui le saisit à chaque mouvement, la lourdeur de son corps qui s'amaigrit pourtant, de jour en jour, ne lui laisse aucun échappatoire. La lumière l'agresse, dessine des prismes aveuglants dans son champ de vision, mais quand il ferme les yeux sur le noir, l'angoisse qui le saisit à en couper le souffle les écarquille derechef.

Un jour, il émerge en criant d'un cauchemar dont les images disparaissent aussitôt. Un linge frais est appliqué sur son front, puis vient délicatement essuyer ses yeux caves. Le jeune aide-soignant est assis à son chevet, et le contemple d'un air grave, avec toujours cette peine dans ses yeux clairs. Leurs regards se rencontrent, et Katsuki cille confusément avant de détourner la tête. Et il tombe ainsi sur sa main posée sur le drap, sa main qui tient encore la photo noircie de Deku.

Il écarquille lentement les yeux, et sa main pivote malgré lui pour présenter le revers de l'image, un réflexe puéril, et il n'ose pas bouger, affronter l'expression du jeune homme. Le goût de la bile, familier, envahit sa bouche.

Il s'est oublié, ça devait arriver, il aurait dû la détruire, il aurait dû, il aurait dû, trop tard. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la voit, et surtout pas lui. Il l'a détesté, ce type, pour qui il se prend, pourquoi il se montrait gentil, pourquoi il le traitait comme une personne, pourquoi il se donnait ce mal, alors que Katsuki se donnait tant de peine pour voler en éclats, pour que la douleur et la mort remplacent tous ses doutes ? Il peut pas le laisser crever comme une bête ? S'il le traite en personne, en humain, alors il y a cette attente, d'être digne de vivre, de _mériter_ cette compassion - la douleur n'existe que dans le regard de Deku, de ce type - et si les autres n'existaient pas, il ne connaîtrait pas la tristesse.

Et pourtant, pourtant, il l'a senti confusément, cette aide, ce réconfort dont il ne voulait pas, il l'a senti, cet attachement répugnant, la _reconnaissance..._ Comme s'il rejouait en accéléré l'histoire de sa vie, la haine née de la dépendance, le rejet, de ce qu'il ne comprend pas, cette gentillesse, qu'il ne mérite pas.

Parce que cela devait arriver.

Parce que viendrait le moment, où la vérité éclaterait.

Il a essayé de l'éloigner, Deku, si différent, si vivant, si plein d'émotions inconnues, étrangères. Il a essayé de s'en débarasser, parce qu'il ne pouvait l'autoriser à combler le vide. Il ne voulait pas de ce contraste qu'il ressentait si cruellement.

Mais il l'a attiré, il l'a manipulé, il l'a possédé. Pour les avoir, ces émotions, pour faire couler ces larmes, pour remplir le vide.

Avec toi, je souffre. Sans toi, je meurs. Dilemme impossible.

Et ce jeune homme a ravivé cela, lui a rappelé qu'il était humain, si faillible, si imparfait, un animal qui s'étouffe sur ses propres émotions.

Et maintenant, il a découvert son secret. A quoi ça sert de crier, je suis une ordure, de se comporter comme tel, si les gens continuent à te traiter comme quelqu'un de bien ? Et après, il faut affronter leur déception, leur regard - quand ils voient le fond, le pire, bien pire, tout au fond. Ne me regardez pas, laissez moi tranquille, laissez moi finir.

Bon, on va rejouer ça. Quelqu'un qu'il apprécie, quelqu'un de correct, qui lui a tendu la main, va le gifler et l'abandonner dans les décombres. Izuku, Recovery Girl et maintenant lui. Il est résigné, il fallait que le destin lui joue ce dernier tour, lui accorde une dernière consolation pour la reprendre plus cruellement encore. Il le mérite. De sentir dans sa chair tout le poids de la solitude - de se voir arracher la présence d'un semblable. Il a peur, il a de plus en plus peur, et il ne veut pas mourir.

Il ne veut pas mourir tout seul, il a peur du vide, c'est si proche, et il est toujours humain, faible et lâche. Et la voix sortie des ténèbres lui répète, comblée de jouissance, elle qui a toujours attendu ça, que c'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

Il l'attend, ce jugement qui ne tombe pas. Et finit par relever les yeux sur l'inconnu qui seul le rattache à la vie.

Les yeux de Katsuki, ils n'ont plus de lumière, ils ne semblent pas plus vivants que ceux de Deku sur la photo.

"Allez-vous en..." font ses lèvres, tout bas. Sans énergie, presque une prière. De ne pas l'accabler.

Il peut le dénoncer. Mais qu'il ne lui dise pas. Il peut le juger. Le haïr. Mais qu'il ne lui dise pas. Parce qu'il n'a plus la force. Il lui reste peu de temps, alors à quoi bon ? Il va disparaître, s'effacer en ne laissant que des mauvais souvenirs. Il peut le laisser à sa solitude, son vide... Vous ne pourrez jamais me haïr plus fort que je me hais, a-t-il envie de lui sourire. Après tout, vous ne me connaissez pas.

Mais il n'a pas la force d'en dire davantage, et malgré tout il s'offre à l'oppobre, lève ses yeux dévastés, où il reste encore, restera toujours, l'angoisse du jugement de l'autre.

"Je ne peux pas. Vous avez besoin de soins. Votre état... désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça. C'est mon métier."

Katsuki plisse les paupières, déglutit difficilement. Après un moment, il parvient à articuler.

"Vous soignez les gens comme des morceaux de viande, hop, on remet en état, et les conséquences, vous vous en foutez ?"

Il relève la photo comme pour lui montrer, espérant les voir se refléter dans son regard, cette haine, ce dégoût qu'il ressent.

"C'est pour ça que vous avez refusé l'opération." constate le jeune homme.

Ce n'est pas une question, alors Katsuki se contente de laisser ses yeux se poser, sombres, sur l'image.

"Je croyais que c'était un cas de déni typique. Après une amputation, c'est courant. On ne veut pas voir la réalité en face. Dans l'équipe, ils n'en pouvaient plus de vous, mais c'est humain. La colère, s'en prendre aux autres, il faut bien trouver un responsable, quand quelque chose d'horrible arrive... Perdre une main, pour vous, avec votre alter... Vraiment, je comprenais."

Il serre les lèvres, attend qu'il poursuive.

"Je pensais qu'en prenant soin de vous, en redoublant d'égards, vous reprendriez peu à peu goût à la vie. Que vous verriez que ça n'a pas à s'arrêter là."

Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, pense-t-il, mais il ne le dit pas. Il grince à la place, avec toute la cruauté qu'il lui reste :

"Désolé d'avoir gâché votre idéalisme imbécile. C'est encore ce que je fais de mieux."

Et le visage de Deku tremble entre ses doigts.

Le jeune homme le regarde, surpris. Il y a toujours la même tristesse dans ses yeux - comment va-t-il survivre, avec une sensibilité comme ça, cet idiot - et il ose, il lui sourit !

"Vous devriez essayer de manger un peu. J'ai pris un repas liquide, avec une paille, ça passera mieux." propose-t-il doucement, en lui présentant une petite brique dans sa main, avec, effectivement, une paille qu'il a enfoncé dans le trou d'aluminium, comme s'il espérait vraiment qu'il boive, après tout ce temps.

Katsuki tremble de plus belle, il ne sait pas pourquoi cette petite brique de soupe lui serre à ce point le coeur.

"Vous fichez pas de moi, faites pas comme si de rien n'était..." s'étrangle-t-il.

"Monsieur Bakugo... je ne peux pas me prononcer là-dessus. Ca me dépasse, et ce n'est pas à moi de juger ce qu'il en est. C'est juste que, je ne peux pas vous laisser souffrir comme ça. Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez, monsieur Bakugo. Il n'y a rien de plus triste que la mort."

C'est contradictoire, tu sais ?

"C'est vraiment stupide. Il y a des gens qui ont vraiment besoin d'aide. Arrêtez de perdre votre temps."

"Vous avez besoin d'aide."

Il se mord la lèvre.

"Quelqu'un a voulu m'aider. Il a voulu me sauver. Voilà ce qui lui est arrivé. Alors quand il a eu l'occasion, il m'a laissé mourir, parce qu'il a tout essayé, et c'était impossible, depuis le départ. Il m'a laissé mourir, lui. Si lui a échoué..."

"Si c'est ce que vous avez décidé, je n'y peux rien. Mais c'est une histoire, une histoire dans votre tête. C'est vous qui avez décidé que vous ne pouviez pas. Que vous ne le méritez pas. C'est vous qui choisissez, de vous sauver ou pas."

Il le fixe en silence. Le jeune homme ajoute.

"Et puis, vous savez, il a appelé les secours après avoir cautérisé votre plaie. Je ne sais pas ce que lui ou vous ressentez, ce qu'il pense. Mais le symbole de la paix ne laisse pas les gens mourir."

Et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en secouant la tête, sourire à travers les larmes.

Non, c'est vrai, il n'est pas comme ça. Il ne laisse pas les gens mourir.

Après ça, l'aide soignant a approché sa brique de lui sans brusquerie, et, quand la paille a effleuré son nez, il a hésité un moment puis, finalement, il a avancé les lèvres pour la happer, sans rien dire. Peut-être qu'il voulait lui faire plaisir. C'est un gentil garçon, et c'est vrai que le liquide tiède, presque froid, avec le goût de légumes et la texture épaisse qui s'est soudain diffusée dans sa bouche, cet aliment qu'il a absorbé, gorgée après gorgée, ça lui a fait du bien.

Malgré tout, ça lui a fait du bien.

* * *

Notes : Un chapitre un peu plus court, j'essaye de garder le rythme de parution !

Chaque fois que vous oubliez de commenter, un petit Kacchan meurt dans mon kokoro ! D':

(Moi, du chantage ? D:)


	7. Light

A la fin, tout devient flottant. Limpide.

La fin, ce n'est pas noir. Plutôt blanc, lumineux, un évanouissement évanescent où les distances s'abolissent.

Comme s'il existait un lieu loin de ce corps pourrissant où il pouvait voir la vérité.

Où il pouvait le voir.

Izuku a des cheveux foisonnants, aux racines tortueuses qui envoient les épis rayonnants dans toutes les directions, ces boucles qui s'achèvent comme des flammes, où les doigts se perdent et se retrouvent piégés. Courts sur la nuque, longs sur le devant, surplombant ce regard pétillant avec ces pupilles denses. Le regard de son copain paraissait vivant, un puits directement relié à un univers intérieur si riche, la moindre émotion jaillissait là, de vraies fenêtres sur une âme sensible, vibrant en accord avec le monde qui l'entoure. L'aimer, c'était vivre, c'était aimer la vie.  
« Vous savez que vos yeux ont des couleurs complémentaires ? », avait remarqué Mina un jour. « J'ai toujours su que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre », a-t-elle dit, et Katsuki a tiré la langue pour manifester son dégoût, quand Izuku a souri d'un air radieux.

Celui qui tendait vers lui.

Izuku a un sourire adorable, capable d'une joie brusque, intense, que l'anxiété de son caractère ne fait qu'attiser, comme s'il fallait qu'il profite de chaque moment, comme si son cœur était capable de se gonfler comme une éponge de chaque instant offert, de tout l'amour, la reconnaissance pour la beauté, Izuku a le plus beau sourire du monde.  
Il laisse ses lèvres se dessécher parce qu'il ne boit pas assez, et lorsqu'il arrache les petites peaux qui écaillent la pulpe de sa bouche, cela donne aux baisers un léger goût de sang.

Les mains d'Izuku sont grandes et puissantes, tordues par les abus de son pouvoir, les articulations ressortent bizarrement, et des cicatrices marbrent et rayent les doigts comme si on l'avait torturé. Penser qu'il s'est infligé cela à lui-même, tant était grand son désir de devenir un héros, a toujours mis Katsuki mal à l'aise. Ses propres mains tannées par les explosions venaient enlacer ces mutilations, tracer le dessin des marques blanches. Même s'il les détestait, il a menti, lui qui ne ment pas, et prétendu qu'elles lui plaisaient, un jour lointain. Le prix d'un pouvoir, le prix d'une responsabilité qu'il a jalousé. Il ne comprenait pas, ils ne comprenaient pas, ce qu'il fallait qu'ils fassent. Moi aussi, j'aurais brisé mes mains, j'aurais brisé tout mon corps pour que vous me reconnaissiez comme un héros, All Might, pensait-il encore et encore. Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas été plus heureux ? Est-ce qu'ils n'auraient pas été plus heureux ?

Le corps d'Izuku, en réalité, est plus chaud que le sien. Peut-être qu'il a trop de testostérone ou une connerie du genre, peut-être qu'il a plus de masse à alimenter, mais même s'il a une bonne circulation sanguine, il craint le froid, qui amoindrit son pouvoir. Izuku lui est une bouillotte ambulante, sa peau presque fiévreuse, frissonnante.  
Le corps d'Izuku est sculpté d'une musculature souple et nerveuse, concentrée, plus que volumineuse. Il a des taches de rousseur sur les épaules et dans le dos, à cet endroit dans le bas de la colonne qu'il suffit d'effleurer pour qu'il se cambre et que son épiderme brunisse. Il prend plus facilement les coups de soleil que lui, et aux poignets, on peut voir la couleur de ses veines.

Il sent l'huile d'amande douce, la menthe poivrée parmi les cheveux et dans les creux, un musc plus fort qui fait chavirer et prend à la gorge. C'était cette pulsation, ce rythme cardiaque plus rapide, ce souffle sucré qui gémissait son nom, et savoir que lui l'aimait, que lui, cet être là l'admirait, rachetait tout le reste. Un jour il a cru que cela suffirait. Qu'il pouvait lui offrir le monde ; qu'il pourrait être grand à travers lui, qu'il pourrait être numéro 2, qu'il pourrait être deux.

Katsuki Bakugou a aimé Izuku Midoriya, un temps, une pulsation, une volte-face avant la chute. Lui qui ne sait pas mentir, qui mentait tout le temps. Deku – quel nom pourri, péguant, resté là entachant son esprit, souillant ses lèvres. Izuku était réel. Son poids, son cœur battant, l'empreinte de ses doigts et de ses dents, sa voix. Quand le soleil brille, des fils d'or se tissent dans le vert de ses yeux.  
Izuku.  
Izuku se frotte le nez quand il est nerveux.  
Izuku chante assez faux et c'était infernal pour l'oreille parfaite de Katsuki mais comme il fredonnait quand il était détendu et parfaitement en confiance, il n'avait rien dit pour savourer la rareté de ces instants.  
Izuku... est-ce qu'Izuku avait un grain de beauté derrière le genou, ou bien était-ce Eijiro ? Peut-être l'a-t-il seulement imaginé ? L'a-t-il inventé, ce sourire tendre et amoureux, comme s'il était tout l'univers, comme s'il pouvait à lui seul combler le vide ? Pouvait-il lui être destiné, ce sourire ?

Est-il réel ?

A-t-il existé ?

Des yeux vides. Des yeux caves. Figure floue qui s'efface et s'effondre, sous les coups. A quoi ressemblait Izuku, déjà ? Izuku... les ongles d'Izuku... la nuque d'Izuku... Il faut qu'il se rappelle. Il faut qu'il se raccroche. A une époque, il a existé. Dans un même monde.  
Il l'a touché. Il était tout. Et puis son rien a bouffé le monde.

Noir.

Tout devient noir.

Il ne voit plus Izuku.

 _-_ _Insuffisance cardiaque – - - - amè - - le - teur_

 _-_ _Vas-y –_

 _-_ _Trois, deux, un..._

NOIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Il fait froid.

Il fait un putain de froid à se geler les couilles.

Ouvrir les yeux est plus épuisant qu'un combat contre un vilain. Sa paupière droite ne se soulève qu'à demi ; elle est agitée de tics nerveux.

Il fait jour ; d'après la position des ombres, la fin de matinée.

Sa gorge est tellement sèche, ça fait mal d'avaler. Il a dû être intubé.

La fièvre semble un peu retombée ; mais il est si faible que ça ne fait aucune différence. Il recherche les images de son rêve, sans succès. Il ne peut pas se souvenir d'un visage d'Izuku heureux.

La photo est là. Il ne se demande pas qui l'a mise à sa portée, juste sous sa main. La pince entre ses doigts. Pas besoin de la regarder. Cette figure-là il s'en rappelle parfaitement.

Le manque lancine, tout ce qui est mal, tout ce qui grouille et anéantit ; il n'y a qu'une étoile polaire dans le ciel tout noir de sa conscience. Le regret est informe, immature comme un monstre qui geint dans les ténèbres sur son propre sort. Indissocié et souffrant, se fixe sur l'obsession. Un seul autre, un seul lui ; et par-delà haine ou amour, il a besoin de lui, le centre de la toile.

« Vous êtes là. »

Un constat d'un jeune homme en habits d'aide-soignant qu'il met quelques instants à reconnaître.

« Pas comme si je pouvais aller quelque part... » essaye-t-il de répliquer, mais ça ne sort pas comme il veut, ignoble mixture croassante.

Les yeux noirs reflètent un sourire qui dit : vous et moi savez que ce n'est pas le sens de cette phrase.

Vous êtes _encore_ là.

Moins bavard qu'à l'ordinaire, l'employé vérifie ses variables, prend sa tension et note les chiffres d'un air un peu absent tandis que Katsuki le suit des yeux. Quand il a fini, il repose son bloc et fouille dans sa poche, en sortant un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet.

En temps normal Katsuki lui crierait dessus, il déteste l'odeur de la clope, mais c'est pas comme si sa longévité pouvait être affectée par le tabagisme passif. Peut-être est-ce la seule solution pour endurer la puanteur qui émane de lui et qu'il ne remarque presque plus. Et puis, que quelqu'un choisisse de passer sa pause ici, contre le règlement, pour lui tenir compagnie... Il ne va pas se plaindre, non. La phase incendiaire est passée.

Ce que l'inconnu est terrifiant. Il peut faire désirer à cet homme dans le lit, d'ordinaire si suffisant, quelques instants de plus avec un parfait étranger. Parce qu'une fois qu'il sera parti, que lui restera-t-il à faire ? Attendre. Et mourir.  
La distraction est bonne. Avec ou sans fumée.

Le garçon ouvre la fenêtre, jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur puis s'adosse au cadran, savourant quelques bouffées de tabac. La détente s'inscrit sur son visage quand la nicotine emplit ses poumons. Le silence se poursuit pendant plusieurs minutes. Il peut entendre sa respiration sifflante.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez revenir. Vous vous êtes bien battu, Monsieur Bakugou. »

Une longue volute de fumée. Katsuki détourne le regard.

S'il devait y avoir une raison à son retour, c'est qu'Izuku n'était pas de l'autre côté. Le trou à l'intérieur de lui fait plus mal que le vide du bras qui le tue. Ça le débecte d'en être réduit à ça. Un manque. Juste un manque.

L'autre reprend.

« C'est la dernière fois. »

Sa voix est plus basse.

« Les antibiotiques ne suffisent plus. Vous êtes au bord du choc septique. On va vous placer en coma artificiel, et vous ne vous réveillerez pas. Quand vos organes vont lâcher à cause de l'infection, on devra pratiquer sur vous des techniques de réanimation tout en sachant très bien que vous êtes condamné. De l'acharnement thérapeutique, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais c'est la loi. »

Alors, c'est comme ça.

Le compte à rebours est enclenché. Et maintenant, il fait quoi ?

Il ferme les yeux, cédant à l'accablement, mais se force à les rouvrir aussitôt. S'il se laisse glisser dans le sommeil, c'est fini.

« Donnez-moi de l'eau... »

Le mégot disparaît par-dessus bord.

Un verre d'eau plus tard.

« A manger. Me faut des forces... »

Le jeune lui lance un regard étonné.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je doute que... »

« Vous pouvez me procurer un téléphone ? » le coupe Katsuki, la voix sèche et impérieuse. Chaque effort doit être compté. Il n'a qu'une chance pour accomplir ça.

L'aide-soignant le jauge, paraît deviner. Pas de commentaire. Il hoche brièvement la tête, disparaît.

La forme dans le lit se retrouve à nouveau seule.

Katsuki regarde sa main qui tremble doucement. S'il y a quelque chose après la mort, il est foutu. Bon pour la torture en enfer, ou pour se réincarner en un truc bien pourri. Mais s'il n'y a rien, c'est pire. Le vide... Le vide, le vide ça lui fout les jetons.

Une existence vaine ne laissant derrière que de la destruction. Rien qui n'ait eu la moindre signification. Il était sensé être le numéro 1. Un seul rêve, il n'en avait qu'un seul, c'était ça son histoire, et ça n'a pas marché. Qui va se souvenir de lui ? Qui pourrait bien vouloir se souvenir de lui ?

La seule chose qu'il a accomplie, c'est qu'Izuku a survécu. Le symbole de la paix. Quelque part, c'est grâce à lui, même s'il lui a fait payer.

Il était né pour gagner, et Izuku avait, lui, le sens du sacrifice. Mais le destin est tordu. Et c'est Katsuki qui s'est sacrifié, pour qu'Izuku gagne, à la fin.

Tant de haine et de rancœur nées de cette injustice.

Il y avait un garçon qui était juste un faire valoir. Un marchepied pour son égo. Et puis le grand héros est venu, a pris l'humble par la main, lui a donné le plus grand des pouvoirs. Il a braqué le spot sur lui, laissé le plus doté dans le noir.

La vie c'est le jeu des chaises musicales. Il suffit d'une erreur pour y perdre sa place.

Ils n'étaient pas des héros, quand ils se sont retrouvés seuls. Ils n'étaient que des enfants.

 _All Might s'est trompé. Il n'aurait jamais dû choisir Deku. Il aurait dû me prendre moi._

Il l'a toujours, toujours pensé. Il n'aurait pas été hésitant comme lui. Vulnérable comme lui.

Dépendant comme lui.

Il n'aurait pas été capturé, avec un tel pouvoir. Il aurait été puissant. Il aurait pu changer le monde. Il aurait pu changer les choses.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai.

Il ne s'est pas trompé.

Il a toute son existence pour en fournir la preuve. Et il sait que même s'il rejouait sa vie plus d'un million de fois, il n'y en aurait pas une où All Might le choisit.

Après tout, c'est de sa faute si tout s'est écroulé. Son héros est mort. Et le monde a perdu le symbole de la paix.

Alors la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était lui en redonner un.

 _Tu ne serais jamais arrivé là sans moi. Tu ne vaux rien sans moi._  
 _Tu_ _as_ _besoin de moi._  
 _Tu as besoin de moi !_

Ah...

Il a besoin de lui.

Juste lui parler.

Juste sa voix.

C'est comme une force qui pousse en lui, dont il ignore l'origine. Ce besoin primal qui le tire toujours vers lui.

Il frissonne violemment.

Peu importe si ça ne mérite pas le nom d'amour.

Il est à lui. Il est lui. Il est son monde.

Il était... tout et rien. Juste comme lui. Il ne comprend pas bien mais il sent... S'il peut juste le toucher... Que tout s'éclaircira.

S'il arrive à lui parler, ça ne sera pas en vain. Il retrouvera un sens. Pourra écrire le mot « fin ».

Il vomit toute la nourriture. Son estomac ne veut plus faire son taf. Merde. Il fera sans. Avec sa volonté. Sa volonté, elle a toujours suffit.

L'autre réarrange ses coussins, puis lui fourre son portable dans les mains.

« Ça sera mieux que le standard. Le code c'est 1449. » Il se décale, met ses mains dans ses poches, puis s'eclipse. « Je vais faire les autres chambres. A toute à l'heure. »

Katsuki apprécie l'intimité offerte. Il tape le numéro dans un souffle, conscient que s'il hésite, il pourrait s'effondrer.

Même sur cet écran inconnu, les gros chiffres qui s'alignent, si familiers, lui donnent une bouffée de vertige.

Il lève les yeux vers le plafond pour lutter contre la faiblesse qui chatouille ses glandes lacrymales.

Il a le portable. Il a le numéro. Maintenant quoi ?

Salut Deku, j'espère que tu vas bien, moi je vais clamser, allez, bye.

Je voulais entendre ta voix avant la fin ? Pas moyen qu'il balance ça. On est pas dans un putain de drama, merde.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut lui dire ?

J'ai mal ? Tu me manques ? Je suis désolé ?

Les petits mots semblent vides et creux, écrasés par ce qu'il a fait. Insignifiants.

« Bordel ! » jure-t-il quand l'écran s'éteint parce qu'il a trop tardé. Il galère à taper le code pour le déverrouiller, et soulève son pouce, craignant de lancer l'appel par mégarde, alors qu'il n'est pas prêt.

Le numéro de Deku.

Il essaye de l'imaginer, à l'autre bout du fil. Dans une maison qui n'est pas la leur. Réfugié là. Appel inconnu. Est-ce qu'il serait en colère ? Soulagé ? Triste ?

Mais que peut-il lui dire ?

Il a tant à demander. De questions sans réponses.

Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?

Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait plus tôt ?

Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas sauvé ?

Pourquoi tu m'as laissé mourir ?

Pourquoi tu as appelé les secours ?

Pourquoi ?

Dis, Deku.

Dis, Deku, est-ce que je mérite de vivre ?

Est-ce que je mérite de vivre ?

Tant, tant à demander.

Tant à demander. Et rien à donner.

A sa place... Il tente d'imaginer.

Si la voix de Deku pouvait lui faire revoir une dernière fois ce qu'il a eu de beau ; si un contact pouvait ranimer les images de ce rêve qu'il a presque oublié...

Le héros qui partageait sa vie, lui, reverrait tout autre chose.

Des explosions. De la douleur. La cruauté. Et la difficulté d'une décision sur laquelle il ne faut pas revenir.

Sa colère. Sa peur. Sa détresse, renouvelée. Sa culpabilité. Tous ces mauvais souvenirs, juste au son de la voix de Katsuki.

Le simple son de sa voix.

Quel que soit les mots qu'il choisisse, demeure une certitude : cette conversation ne rendra pas Izuku plus heureux.

Les paroles d'une vieille dame reviennent à ses oreilles, avec elles, les photos d'un album dansent devant ses yeux.

 _Il te saurait gré, à l'avenir, d'éviter de l'impliquer dans ce type de décision._

 _Il ne porte pas plainte contre toi, Katsuki, il veut juste que tu le laisses en paix._

 _Si tu lui fais encore du mal, Katsuki Bakugou, si tu t'approches de lui, si tu essayes seulement de le contacter..._

L'écran redevient noir.

Il renifle.

Le vide dévore sa poitrine quand il comprend enfin qu'il ne va pas l'appeler.

Demander pardon, s'il en était capable, serait puéril.

Encore, toujours, un enfant réclamant l'attention.

Aveugle à toute autre chose que son propre malheur.

Il ne comprend pas Izuku mais la lumière qu'il émet, cette lumière qu'il désire si fort, comme on réclame une veilleuse face aux plus grandes ténèbres, il ne veut plus l'étouffer.

La seule décence possible : se taire.

Une seule réponse : il n'y a rien qu'il puisse dire à Izuku qui ait la moindre valeur.

L'égoïsme impétueux le dispute à un enfant qui réclame son jouet. Il va pleurer si son caprice n'est pas exaucé.

Il renifle.

Il a mis son orgueil de côté pour admettre qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Il a délaissé sa colère, reconnu qu'il avait tort.

Pourquoi il ne reçoit rien en échange ?

Pourquoi ce n'est pas juste ?

Pourquoi ça ne finit pas bien ?

Il lui manque tellement.

Il n'a que lui.

Déchirure.

C'était la dernière fois.

Ses coups. L'agression de Shigaraki. Son regard vide. Son abandon.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il lui parlait et qu'il le voyait. Il n'aura pas d'autre chance.

Il n'y aura plus d'autre chance.

Des larmes sur des joues creuses.

Il renifle.

Il ne supporte plus cet endroit. D'être allongé sans échappatoire dans cette petite chambre miteuse.

Il ne voulait surtout, surtout pas de visiteurs.

Il ne faut pas qu'on le voit.

Mais il se sent tellement seul. A la fin, il se sent tellement seul.

Son pouce parcourt laborieusement l'espace entre les touches du clavier virtuel.

Une hésitation.

Oui, oui c'était ça.

Il ne regarde pas quand il presse le bouton appel.

La sonnerie résonne trois, quatre fois... Il doit être près de midi. Il devrait y avoir quelqu'un.

Une voix.

 _Merde, pas elle..._

« Si c'est encore du démarchage, je vous ai dit, on est pas intéressés ! C'est du harcèlement, laissez les gens manger tranquille ! »

Et que ça crie...

Un mince sourire étire ses lèvres.

Il ne dit rien. Ecoute juste les aboiements se déverser par le haut-parleur comme on se collerait à un filet d'eau trop longtemps tari...

« Allo ? Allo ? Y a quelqu'un ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? »

La dernière mauvaise farce d'un sale gosse indigne. Le silence s'espace de plusieurs secondes. Il s'apprête à raccrocher.

« Katsuki ? »

La main se crispe sur l'appareil.

La voix de Mitsuki a perdu sa stridence. Pas sa force de frappe. Trois ans.

Elle a relié les points en un instant. Son premier appel en trois ans. Comment peut-elle savoir ?

« Katsuki, je sais que c'est toi. Joue pas au con, ne raccroche pas, ou je t'étripe. »

La tension – est-ce seulement cela ? Fait trembler la voix de sa mère.

Il mâchonne sa lèvre entre ses dents, les pupilles rouges passant d'un point à l'autre. Il est stupide. On entend sûrement son souffle haché dans le combiné. Il est en train de pleurer, après tout.

« Dé-désolé... »

« Katsuki. »

Cette sécheresse dans le haut-parleur, un ton d'urgence : il sent toutes les alarmes de sa mère qui se mettent à sonner. Katsuki ne demande jamais pardon.

Il ne se reconnait pas. Il est au bout du rouleau. Mais il a son dernier coup de fil, faut aller jusqu'au bout...

« Je m'excuse si, j'vous ai fait mal, je voulais pas, j'étais juste con... tu, t'avais raison, me concernant, j'aurais dû t'écouter... »

Il étouffe un rire tant cette victoire impossible – lui disant ça à sa mère ! – devrait remplir celle là d'une telle satisfaction... Mais c'est avec une froideur qui traduit sa panique qu'elle répète son nom, tentant de l'interrompre. « Où es-tu ? », demande la voix d'un ton de menace qui cache mal la panique.

« Dis à papa, que je... je tiens à lui. A... à vous. Je sais que je vous ai déçu. J'aurais... j'aurais aimé... J'aurais vraiment aimé vous rendre fiers. »

Le souffle qui résonne à son oreille s'alourdit. Comme si elle respirait par la bouche. Avec un choc, il réalise qu'elle est probablement en train de pleurer.

Il n'a jamais vu sa mère pleurer.

Pourtant la voix est aussi revêche que d'ordinaire quand elle lui crie dans les oreilles, couvrant sa voix balbutiante et hésitante.

« Arrête tout de suite de faire l'idiot et dis-moi à quel hôpital tu es. Si tu y passes avant moi, je te jure que je fais écrire « numéro 1 des idiots » sur ta tombe et que je mets une photo de cosplay d'All Might sur l'autel des ancêtres. Je le ferai, Katsuki ! »

Elle a l'air furieuse. Ses menaces sont à prendre au sérieux.

Il émet un son entre rire et sanglot.

« Tu peux pas me voir dans cet état... »

« Tu te permets de me dire ce que je peux faire et pas faire ? Tu te prends pour qui petit merdeux ? »

« Tu peux pas, tu vas me buter... »

 _Fais gaffe à tes miches, sale gosse. Reviens en un seul morceau, ou je te jure que tu vas passer le pire moment de ta vie. Quoi que les vilains te fassent, ce ne sera RIEN par rapport à mon châtiment si tu les laisse te toucher !_

 _Revient en un seul morceau_ , répétait-elle.

Et en silence, quand elle le voyait s'éloigner, un mot unique traversait ses pensées, reflété dans son regard sanglant...

 _Revient_.

Elle ne dit plus rien pendant un moment, et il attend le moment où elle va exploser parce qu'il n'est plus, littéralement, en un seul morceau. Mais elle soupire et souffle et sa gorge se noue.

« Je suis au courant. Ça a fait la une. Je... je suis au courant, Katsuki. »

L'espace d'un instant il croit qu'elle parle de Deku et son estomac tombe au fond de ses talons. Mais c'est de son bras qu'il s'agit, et soudain c'est une nouvelle réalité qui le heurte en pleine face, qu'il a voulu fuir, en s'enfermant ici, sans télé et sans contact avec le monde, sans regards.

Deux dimensions, l'avant et l'après, se heurtent. Comme il ne parle pas, elle l'informe, avec une voix rythmique, agressive, le genre de voix qui demande des comptes :

« Plus d'une semaine que tu es hospitalisé et pas de nouvelles, rien dans le journal, ton agence garde les infos confidentielles... On est morts d'inquiétude. Mais je préfère de mauvaises nouvelles que de rester dans l'ignorance. Être mis à distance comme ça... »

Un blanc.

« Dis-moi la vérité, Katsuki. »

Mitsuki a peur. Cela s'entend. Mais elle demande quand même. Et c'est ça qui en fait la personne la plus courageuse qu'il connaisse.

Il doit cette vérité à la femme qui l'a mis au monde.

Il déglutit, dit simplement d'une voix rauque :

« J'ai... refusé une amputation. L'infection s'est étendue. Je vais sûrement y passer. »

Un silence. Il s'attend tellement à ce qu'elle blague avec son sang-froid habituel, c'est le moment parfait pour dire qu'elle va le tuer (parce qu'il va mourir, vous voyez ?) ; mais elle ne le fait pas. A la place, elle articule, comme si elle essayait de garder son calme malgré la nouvelle écrasante.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Quoi maintenant ? »

« Si tu te fais opérer ? Tu as encore une chance ? »

Il écarte le téléphone et le fixe comme un insecte venimeux.

Il secoue faiblement la tête.

Veut dire qu'il a choisi.

Qu'il ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

Qu'il a _choisi_. Mais il ne peut pas expliquer ça à sa mère.

Il se sent toujours faible, face à cette voix inflexible. Et la vieille culpabilité revient ronger ses entrailles.

Il a honte.

Elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Et peut-être qu'elle aurait raison...

Mais plus que tout, il a peur de l'espoir qui pourrait renaître avec cette question.

Un gros soupir lui échappe par le nez. Il ferme les yeux, et marmonne :

« Je vais demander. Je te rappelle. »

« Attends, Kat- »

Clic.

.

.

Il doit attendre un vrai avis médical, mais pour l'aide-soignant, il est tard.

Presque trop tard.

Il va falloir être chanceux.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait changer d'avis ? » demande légèrement le jeune homme.

Il fixe le plafond, les sourcils froncés se rejoignant presque au centre de son front.

« Ma mère. Je l'ai faite pleurer. » répond-il abruptement.

Il soupire profondément, enserrant son front et ses yeux de sa main unique.

« ... je crois que c'est pas la première fois. »

* * *

x

x

x

x

x

Notes

Réponse aux coms plus bas.

De retour après une longue absence. Celles / ceux qui suivent aussi Hors Champ on constaté que je n'écrivais plus des masses =x

J'ai le sentiment que plus le temps passe et moins bien j'écris, c'est assez frustrant. Mais pour ne pas rester bloqué, je m'efforce d'avancer quand même, parce que stagner sur un passage d'une histoire est très énervant aussi alors que je veux... la vivre, faire évoluer les personnages, me surprendre. Malgré tout, je fais de mon mieux, mais c'est difficile de garder une cohérance quand le temps passe si vite et que les updates s'espacent. Donc j'accepte qu'un chapitre publié à un moment représente ce que je suis à ce moment et j'essaye de ne pas trop comparer...

Merci pour les gens qui s'accrochent toujours et ont la gentillesse de me laisser des messages même si je ne répond pas forcément sur le coup.

Dans Ce que l'on sème, il y a un "shift" qui s'opère depuis un petit moment parce que j'ai enrichi le background de l'histoire pendant que je rédigeais le 4ème chapitre. J'ai mis quelques pistes et je pense que dans ce chapitre, il y a suffisamment d'éléments pour que certaine.e.s puissent commencer à deviner le cadre de cette histoire. Je pense que cela ajoute à la complexité des personnages et à leur cohérence... Et espère en même temps que ça ne va pas trop trahir le ton de l'histoire. C'est extrêmement délicat pour moi de manier ce sujet sans commettre trop de maladresse. Concrètement, ici, je me suis autorisé à retranscrire des impressions de Katsuki qui pour la première fois manifestent de l'amour pour Izuku et pas son besoin de contrôle/sa dépendance maladive. J'ai peur que ça tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais bon, c'est plus riche et moins manichéen, il me semble, de laisser entrevoir qu'il y a eu une vraie dimension romantique à leur relation à une certaine époque. J'aimerais que le personnage soit humain, avec ses extrêmes. Quand j'ai écrit Pour le Pire je n'avais pas réfléchi à ces nuances, sinon dans le passage avec les étincelles... J'ai écrit Katsuki comme un bloc avec son tempérament abusif. Exposer le fonctionnement de cette logique de la colère est un des objets de ma fic, mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est comme un logiciel, les circuits malades de l'esprit de ce personnage : ce n'est pas ce qu'il est, ou tout ce qu'il peut être. Ce genre de rails, c'est très dur d'en sortir, mais je veux vraiment en faire un personnage et pas une étude psychiatrique... Donc, comprendre son histoire, d'où il vient, et voir aussi toutes les failles de cette machine qui s'emballe... Et je commence à l'appréhender de la sorte, d'une façon moins archétypale, on va dire. Mais c'est possible qu'il en résulte une discontinuité ; en même temps cet approfondissement peut suivre son évolution et le fait que lui aussi sort de son déni et son aveuglement, laisse remonter des vérités qu'il a occulté. Donc j'espère que ça fonctionnera quand même dans le cadre du récit. Et la deuxième crainte que j'ai, c'est que présenter cela maintenant, donne l'illusion au lecteur que ce qui s'est passé est moins grave ou que finalement il n'est pas si méchant. Hum, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre et quelqu'un peut être amoureux et devenir abusif... je suppose, serait mon message -mais- il demeure vrai que je vais vers une tonalité plus tragique qui atténuera peut être le réalisme qui a précédé. En même temps, ce qui est écrit et écrit et il faut bien que le récit évolue. Désolé pour ces monologues... Comme je veux avancer l'histoire, moins de "style" peut être dans ce chapitre, mais au moins on arrive à la conclusion de l'hôpital...

Cali : J'avais déjà suggéré la chose et ça se clarifie ici, mais Katsuki a rompu les ponts avec ses parents et a explicitement demandé au personnel de ne pas informer sa famille. C'est intéressant car ce chapitre tape pas mal dans les différentes questions que tu te posais ! Izuku est effectivement très déterminant dans sa vie et réciproquement, c'est peu de dire qu'il a des choses à régler par rapport à lui... Mais ici, leur relation est toxique. J'aime pas trop ce mot parce qu'il est utilisé à tort et à travers, mais le parallèle avec la drogue et le poison fait sens ici. Evidemment, Katsuki a des choses à mettre au clair par rapport à Izuku : aucun d'entre eux n'existe ou ne peut se définir en dehors de leur relation. Leur identité est mêlée, ils dépendent l'un de l'autre et Katsuki a nié et détruit Izuku en niant son importance, à tout niveau. Maintenant il expérimente la rupture et la perte, et sa tentative de coup de fil arrive quand il n'a plus d'apparences à sauvegarder, juste la douleur et le manque et le besoin de retrouver la personne qu'il vampirisait et qui maintenait son égo à flot. Katsuki est profondément dysfonctionnel et Deku et la dynamique de violence était son système de compensation. Donc basiquement, le mal qu'il faisait à Izuku se retourne contre lui, pas par remord mais parce qu'il détruit autrui pour ne pas se détruire. (Il n'est pas exempt de culpabilité, mais elle est à un autre niveau et c'est aussi un "canal" utilisé par son... poison pour l'attaquer maintenant).

Clairement la façon dont ils se sont séparés est traumatique pour eux deux et loin d'être idéale ; mais Izuku est une victime d'abus, et s'isoler de son agresseur et ne pas s'exposer à un contact est une nécessité dans son cas. Il a beaucoup d'empathie ; comment pourrait-t-il supporter l'état dans lequel est Katsuki, qui même s'il ne le faisait pas exprès, le ferait replonger dans une spirale de culpabilité et de manipulation émotionnelle ? Katsuki a besoin d'aide, mais attendre d'Izuku qu'il lui apporte voudrait dire qu'il renonce une fois de plus à sa propre santé mentale, à se soigner, à se reconstruire, à disparaître au profit d'une personne dont l'égocentrisme n'a pas de limites. Et Katsuki est dépendant et "faible" justement parce qu'il l'a laissé tout prendre. Du coup, même si c'est cruel, Izuku ne peut, ne doit pas donner. Quelqu'un comme l'aide soignant (non, pas de ship de ce côté xD) peut aider Katsuki parce qu'il a le recul et est suffisamment bien pour mesurer ce qu'il fait.

Si Katsuki avait appelé Izuku, je ne sais pas comment la conversation aurait pu se dérouler, s'il aurait coupé ou non... Mais dans tous les cas ça aurait été dévastateur pour Izuku. Je ne donne pas son point de vue, donc on est coincés avec Kat, mais Izuku est fragile. Détruit. En deuil d'un amour et d'une relation qui a représenté toute sa vie. Et de lui même, de la personne qu'il aurait pu être s'il avait été libre, s'il avait eu la moindre chance de s'épanouir. J'ai essayé un peu d'écrire son PV mais pas réussi pour le moment... J'ai voulu montrer l'horreur et la cruauté de la violence, mais le pire sont les effets pervers à long terme, et le fait que Izuku est mutilé en tant que personne. C'est probablement encore un peu trop dur même pour moi à traiter, et je regrette de ne pas le faire percevoir dans le récit parce que c'est facile de réduire la portée et la gravité des actes de Katsuki malgré mes efforts pour illustrer à la fois leur cruauté et leur banalité.

Donc, dans ces circonstances, le fait que Katsuki renonce à l'appeler est... peut être pas très crédible, mais c'est le premier pas de rédemption qu'il entreprend. Parce que malgré toute la douleur, malgré le fait qu'il sait qu'il va mourir, pour la première fois, il pense à l'autre avant lui même. Et il préfère mourir seul que... intoxiquer Izuku jusqu'à la fin, le charger de sa mort, de ses questions, de son remord... C'est encore confus mais il a conscience qu'il lui fait du mal. Et il ne veut plus. Alors il fait face à ses démons lui même. Et ça, c'est vraiment courageux.


End file.
